Blu hears a Toon
by cheerful
Summary: Blu the macaw must keep the town of Toonsville, which is living on a speck on a flower, safe from his disbelieving neighbors including Fairy Godmother, Mauro and his men, and Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz.
1. Cast

Horton: Blu (Rio)

Extra with Blu: Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro (Rio) Garfield, Odie, Nermal, (The Garfield Show) King Julian XIII (Madagascar franchise)

Mayor Ned McDodd: Flynn Rider (Tangled)

Extras with Flynn: Maximus (Tangled) Shrek, Fiona (in their human forms), Donkey (Shrek franchise) Manny the mammoth, Diego the Sabertooth lion, Sid the Sloth, Ellie the Mammoth, Crash and Eddie (Ice Age franchise)

Sally McDodd: Rapunzel (Tangled)

JoJo McDodd: Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone)

Extra with Arthur: Puss in Boots (Shrek franchise)

Jane "Sour" Kangaroo: Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2)

Rudy: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb)

Morton the Mouse: The Lorax (Lorax 2012)

Wickershams: Mauro and his minions (Rio)

Vlad Vladikoff: Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)

Other Characters: Various cartoon/anime characters

I own nothing!


	2. The Speck Part 1

**Ch. 1:The Speck part. 1**

As our story begins, it is raining somewhere and some drops hit a leaf. The drops made an even bigger drop until the drop fell right off the leaf and on a chestnut below. The chestnut fell out of the tree and started rolling towards a nearby dandelion field. The chestnut then falls into a crack in the ground and is about to roll towards a flower with a speck on it. Soon the chestnut hits the flower, destroying it, which causes the speck to go flying. The speck flew out of the crack in the hole and continues to fly.

"Parodied from Horton Hears A Who"

Blu Hears A Toon

The speck flew away from its place of origin and into a town called Frostbite Falls. The speck flew close to the river and over a waterfall, and flew by the house of some figure. This figure is a rare blue Spix Macaw with light brown eyes. His name is Blu. With him was a red/grey fat woodpecker named Pedro, a yellow canary with a purple/green bottle cap for a cap named Nico, a toucan with blue feet and a Spanish accent called Rafael, an orange tabby cat with distinctive black stripes named Garfield, a loveable, yet dopey, kind, underweight, yellow-furred, brown-eared beagle pup named Odie, a small grey tabby cat named Nermal, and a ring-tailed lemur with yellow eyes and wore a leafy crown on his head who was called King Julian XIII. They were all Blu's friends. His friends watch as Blu jumped into a pool of water. As he was doing a backstroke, the narrator began to speak.

Narrator: On the 15th of May, in the Frostbite Falls of A-New

In the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool

He was splashing, enjoying the town's great joys

When Blu heard a small noise.

As Blu gurgled some water and scooped up some more, the speck passed by making a noise that sounded almost like a screaming voice.

Blu: Huh? Who's there?

Blu splashed some water out of his ear.

Blu: Must've been hearing things again.

Unknown voices: Hi, Mister Blu!

Blu turned around and saw ten kids. They were Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, (Phineas and Ferb), Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, (Jimmy Neutron) and Mort (Madagascar), his students. He also saw a beautiful female blue Spix Macaw with light blue eyes. Her name was Jewel who Blu had a crush on.

Blu: Oh, good morning, class! You're early today, I see.

Jewel: They sure are.

Blu: Okay, you kids ready to learn?

Class: Yeah!

Blu: Well, no need for role call since everyone's here. I'll be out in a moment.

A while later, Blu, Jewel, Blu's friends and their class were on one of their class trips. Blu stopped the class and pointed at something.

Blu: There it is!

Blu then took them to something, a leaf on a stick.

Blu: This here is one of the strangest animals in all of Frostbite Falls, the leaf bug. It disguises itself as a leaf in order to keep itself safe from predators.

Blu touched the leaf bug, but it didn't move. He blinked and tried again, it still didn't move. He tried pulling on it, and it still didn't move.

Blu: Why won't it move? Come on, don't be shy. I know what you are and you are-

Just then, the 'leaf bug' fell off the stick and onto the ground.

Blu: Not a leaf bug. Huh, I guess I made a mistake. There are no leaf bugs here. Even a pro-

Blu stopped when he realized the kids were laughing. Blu looked around and saw the reason: there were a bunch of leaf bugs all over him.

Blu: AHHHHH! Get them off!

Blu hopped around screaming and trying to get the bugs off. Just then, he accidentally swallowed one.

Blu: Oh no! I think I swallowed one! Jewel, help!

Jewel: Hang on Blu! I'm coming!

Julian: (quietly) Come on! Come on! Give him the mouth to mouth!

King Julian was always trying to help Blu win Jewel's love.

The class giggled as they saw Jewel reach inside Blu's mouth to get the bug out.

Julian: No! Don't reach inside his mouth! Do the mouth to mouth! (Grabs Jewel's leg)

Garfield: King Julian! Cut that out! Let her do what she wants to do!

Blu's friends grab onto each other as they try to help.

The rest of the class, except Mort, helped out, making the macaw groan. Blu twirled a bit as the class let go. Meanwhile, someone was coming through town, someone important.

Narrator: Then, Humping a humph, was a sour Fairy Godmother, it's true.

The type who's convinced she knows better then you.

A self-proclaimed vice Mayor of Frostbite Falls of A-New.

We now see the woman as she approached and grunted at anyone who came near her. She has purpley gray bouffant hair. She wore a princess style long sleeve dress that was light blue. She was the Fairy Godmother, the vice Mayor of Frostbite Falls. With her was a girl with black hair with a pink bow and was wearing a fuchsia-pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and a deep purple belt, white socks and pink shoes with white laces. Her name was Isabella and she was Fairy's Godmother's niece. Fairy Godmother glared at Blu and made a "Humph!" She always hated Blu, and saw him as a bad example for the kids. Isabella, however, liked Blu and wanted to play with him, Jewel, Blu's friends, and the class.

Isabella: Why can't I play with the other kids aunt Fairy Godmother?

Fairy Godmother: I told you Isabella, Frostbite Falls is no place for a kid to wander alone.

The two of them looked on. Blu finally tossed the laughing kids and his friends onto some leaves while he crashed onto the ground and Jewel landed on top of him. That helped him get the bug out of his mouth.

Jewel: Well, it did help get the leaf bug out.

Mort looked at the bug as it sprang to life...and ate the thing.

Libby: That's gross!

Two people walked up to the frowning Fairy Godmother. They were Judy Neutron (Jimmy's mom) and Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb's big sister).

Judy: That Blu is really eccentric.

Candace: Yeah, and, like, the kids are learning so much from him.

Fairy Godmother: Yeah, if you don't mind them growing up to be idiots! That's why my niece is home schooled.

Narrator: So while Fairy Godmother stood there, sneering a sneer.

Sheen: Blu! That was the coolest thing in my life!

Phineas: What are you gonna show us next?

Blu was about to say something, when a familiar speck floated by.

Narrator: Once again, the speck floated right by Blu 's ear.

Voice: Help!

Narrator: Then he heard it again, just a very faint yelp

As if some tiny person were calling for help.


	3. the Speck part 2

**Ch. 2:The Speck part. 2**

Blu looked around and saw only he and his friends heard the noise. He didn't know that Jewel heard it also. The macaw then had a thought bubble appear above his head and showed a tiny man screaming in alarm.

Narrator: And you know what he thought?

Why he thought that there was someone on top of that small speck of dust.

Or even a family, it just might be so

A family with children, just starting to grow.

Blu 's thought bubble now showed the screaming man, his wife, and lots of children.

Kid: I WANNA LIVE!

This thought made Blu gasp in alarm. He had to do something...And fast!

Jewel: Uh…Blu? Are you okay?

Blu: Uh, listen, We gotta go. Mort, you're in charge, okay?

He then ran after the speck, with his friend's close behind him.

Rafael: Hey Blu! Wait up!

The class looked confused, wondering what that was all about. They turned to Mort who smiled and showed the bug that was on his tongue. It came back to life again and flew away, causing the class to freak out. Meanwhile, Blu gave chase to the speck.

Blu: Hey, little thing, come back! Come back!

Nermal: Blu, slow down!

Blu jumped after it dodging the suprised mother, sister, Isabella, and the very annoyed Fairy Godmother causing the gang to fall into the water. Getting up, Blu yelped as he saw the speck going into the water. Fearing for the lives of whoever/whatever was on that speck, Garfield took a straw. Before he could start, Garfield turned to the readers.

Garfield: Folks before I do this, let me remind you to not do this at home. (Begins drinking water)

When he finished, Garfield groaned a bit and Blu went after the speck again. He managed to grab it and breath a sigh of relief...However, his sigh caused the speck to fly away again. Blu gasped as he chased after it again, this time the others kept up to his speed.


	4. Toonsville Part 1

**Ch. 3: Toonsville part. 1**

AN: I know I posted Mauro and his minions as the Wickershams, but I decided to add some other villains to the group.

In another part of Frostbite Falls, a group of marmosets, people, creatures, ect. were having fun. They were Mauro and his men, the biggest troublemakers in Frostbite Falls. Right now, they were chanting "One more" to a villain named Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) who was stuffing a ham in his mouth, which was already full to the max. As he got the ham in, a banana came out of his nose making the others laugh like mad. Meanwhile, two villains named Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song of the South) were on patrol. Brer Bear was using the binoculars as he spotted eight figures coming.

Brer Bear: Hey! I think someone's coming.

Brer Fox: Gimme those!

Brer Fox grabbed the binoculars, choking Brer Bear in the process. He then saw who was coming: Blu, and his friends, following a speck.

Blu: Come back here speck!

They were unaware they were in the territory of Mauro and his goons.

Brer Fox: Four birds, two cats, one dog, and an idiot ringtail lemur coming right at us! Sound the alarm!

Brer Bear quickly grabbed the tail of Lucifer (Cinderella) nearby and pulled it, making the cat screech like mad. The others heard this, but were too late to react as the gang ended up shoving Mauro and the others out of the way. Blu yelped as he heard something break.

Blu: Our bad! We'll clean it up later, guys!

Mauro: Get the ammo!

After he said this, his goons then loaded bananas into some strange machine gun. After it was loaded, the marmoset then opened fire on them. They yelped as they dodged the bananas. Seeing that the gun wasn't working, Mauro pulled out the big gun: a catapult loaded with bananas.

Fawful (Mario series): Bananas in the hole!

The bananas were then launched at them.

Garfield: Yikes!

Pedro: Come on, we're all animals, people, and the like!

Then they saw what was coming at them.

Nico: I feel a diplomatic process that is beginning to break down.

They jumped for the speck but missed, causing them to fall as the speck was still flying away. They continued to chase the speck as they passed the class who were giving their teachers a funny look.

Garfield: Hey kids. Bye, kids!

Blu turned and saw that the speck was heading for the river again. Thinking fast, he picked up a clover. He then jumped into the river with the clover over the water, and caught the speck. Blu came up for air and climbed out of the water.

Blu: Wow. You're safe. Come on, I know you said something, I heard you. Where are ya?

Familiar voice: What have we here now?

His friends turned around and saw Fairy Godmother and Isabella. Odie tried to tap Blu on the shoulder to make him turn around but it failed.

Fairy Godmother: Humph!

The vice Mayor then frowned seeing that Blu was paying more attention to the clover then to her.

Fairy Godmother: Blu!

Blu: Huh?

Blu turned around and saw Fairy Godmother standing there.

Blu: Oh, Ms. Fairy Godmother! Nice to see you. Didn't see you there. You see, this speck was crying out for help and-

Fairy Godmother: Wait, back up! Did you just say that this speck was crying for help?

Blu: Well, not the speck. Is that what you were thinking? Ha ha ha ha! No, no, not the speck. Ha ha! No, it was the tiny person who's on this speck that cried for help.

Fairy Godmother burst out laughing, then calmed down.

Fairy Godmother: A little person living on a speck? That's absurd!

Blu: No it's actually not.

Fairy Godmother was becoming annoyed by this.

Fairy Godmother: Blu.

Blu: I mean, think about it. Maybe someone out there is looking down on our world right now and to them, we're the speck.

Fairy Godmother was getting more annoyed. Isabella, however, was the only one interested and listened in. Unknown to the group, Jewel was watching from a tree and listened in also.

Nico: And some person would come along and say, "Look, pal! There's nobody on that small!"

Pedro: And then the first guy says, "Are you calling me a liar?"

Nico: Then the other guy would say, "Well, if the shoe fits!"

Pedro: Then there would be this big fight and-

Fairy Godmother: Enough! I'll explain this more clearly to all of you...THERE'S NOTHING ON THAT SPECK!

Blu: But...we heard it...

Odie: Uh-huh.

Fairy Godmother: Oh, you heard it, huh? How come I don't hear anything?

Julian: Oh that's because animals, like us, have what we like to call "Super Ears"!

Fairy Godmother: Whatever Raccoon! Look Blu, if you can't see, hear, or feel it...

As she continued, she pushed Blu.

Fairy Godmother: It doesn't exist! Believing in tiny people is not something we do...

Fairy Godmother then noticed Isabella sniffing a clover. Fairy Godmother took it from her niece and continued.

Fairy Godmother: Or tolerate in Frostbite Falls!

Blu: Well, if I tried, I guess I could find someone who believes in m-

Fairy Godmother: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I demand that you and all your friends keep this to yourselves, and not tell this lie to anyone, especially the kids! I'm not gonna let you mess up their minds more then you already have by adding this nonsense! We have standards here in Frostbite Falls. If you know what's good for you, you'll follow the rules!

Fairy Godmother smirked meanly as she uses her wand to bring out a snake and had it eat the clover Isabella held earlier.

Fairy Godmother: Have a nice day. Isabella, we're leaving!

Fairy Godmother used her wand in the water splashing it on purpose in order to splash Blu, who just managed to save the clover in time.

Garfield: Hey! If you want to get something wet, try doing that to your own hair!

Blu: Trying to listen in, so far nothing. Guys, I don't get it. We all know that we heard something on this speck.

Rafael began to ponder for awhile, then spoke up.

Rafael: I'm no Mr. Know-It-All, but maybe they can't hear us.

Blu: That's it Rafael! Whoever screamed couldn't hear us! Their ears must be so tiny! We just have to speak up!

The gang took in a deep breath and yelled at the speck.

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian: HELLOOOOOOOO!

Their "HELLOOOOOOO" began to go right through the speck.

Narrator: Now some people out there, I think I know who,

May find they agree with that sour Fairy Godmother, too

The echo continued as it went through the speck and into another world, where there really were tiny people.


	5. Toonsville Part 2

Ch. 4: Toonsville part. 2

Narrator: There can't really be people, as small as a mite...

Well there can and there are, because Blu was right.

As it turned out, the macaw actually was right as we find ourselves in a town. The echo went through a drainpipe and went up. The pipe broke at the top as Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian's "HELLOOO" came through the pipe, though nobody was listening. Meanwhile, the people were going about their daily activities.

Narrator: That single hello, traveled all the way down

To the speck, through the clouds, 'til it found a small town.

The city of Toonsville, home of the toons

Feeling happy and safe, knowing only good news.

Unaware that their world was a speck on a clover,

Unaware that the sweet life they have may be over.

The mayor of Toonsville, a man named Flynn,

Was devoted and fair, though he couldn't help but worry.

At a house, a 24-year-old man came out of his home holding coffee in a mug as the paper landed on the ground. This man had brown hair, brown eyes, and a little bit of a beard. He wore a blue vest, a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. His name was Flynn Rider, the mayor of Toonsville. Flynn bent down to get the paper causing his coffee to spill out of his mug. After getting up, Flynn looked at his paper while drinking his drink...Only to see that it was empty. The mayor shrugged and went back inside. In the kitchen was a woman with 70-ft. long blonde hair and green eyes and wore a lavender dress. Her name was Rapunzel, Flynn 's wife. Flynn sat down in his seat, scooting up to Rapunzel. Both were smiling at each other.

Flynn: Mornin' Rapunzel.

Narrator: The mayor and his wife, they had children to spare

Ninety-six daughters, some here and others there.

Ninety-six daughters to love, ninety-six daughters to teach

But he only had a few seconds for each.

Flynn got out a timer that measured how much time he would spend with each of his kids. The first daughter was Luna (Yugi Oh 5D), who showed her father a paper.

Luna: Look, dad! I got an "A" on my Toonstory Test!

Flynn: That's one of my girls! High-five!

The two high-fived. Luna's time was up as two girls named Blossom and Buttercup (PPG) coming with their hairbrush's while glaring at each other.

Blossom: Daddy, Buttercup's using my hairbrush!

Buttercup: Yeah right! Blossom's using my hairbrush!

Flynn: Girls, look! Your Aunt Fiona and Uncle Shrek are playing with your Uncle Donkey!

Both girls turned around long enough for Flynn to switch the hairbrushes. When Blossom and Buttercup saw that they had their real hairbrushes, they hugged thinking the whole thing was a misunderstanding.

Flynn: One big misunderstanding solved!

Flynn grinned happily as the girl's time was up. Now it was Zoey's (Tokyo Mew Mew!) turn.

Zoey: Dad, can I please get a cell phone? Everyone else in my class has one!

Flynn: Oh c'mon, Zoe. Everyone else couldn't...

He was interrupted as a frowning Zoey showed him a school photo. Flynn looks suprised to see that everyone, except Zoey, had a cell phone.

Flynn: Oh. Well, your mom and I will talk about it.

Zoey's time was up as two girls named Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) and Satsuki (My Neighbor Totoro) came up jumping rope.

Kiki and Satsuki: Dad, look, dad, look!

Flynn smiles as he jumps the rope happily and then jumps back into his seat. Next was a girl named Mei (My Neighbor Totoro).

Mei: Toof, daddy.

Flynn laughed as he picked her up.

Rapunzel: It's a T-H, Mei.

When Flynn was done with Mei, he put her back into her seat. Another chair soon appears.

Narrator: In most Toonian tradition, unlike yours or mine,

The mayor's oldest is the next in the mayoral line.

And who was the oldest, lean to stand tall?

The chair turned around to show a boy with blond hair. He wore a orange shirt, tan tights, and brown shoes. His name is Arthur Pendragon. With him was an orange tabby cat with green eyes and wearing an elaborate black hat, and black boots named Puss in Boots.

Narrator: It was Arthur, the tallest of all.

Flynn: Hey, Arthur, man, what's shaking? What's happenin'? What's the word?

Flynn and Rapunzel watched, hoping for a reaction, but Arthur just sighed while listening to him talk. Puss just looked at Flynn funny.

Narrator: Now to you or me, it's abundantly clear

That Arthur did not want his father's career

But the mayor pressed forward, completely deluded

Flynn, in hopes of getting Arthur excited about becoming mayor someday, pretended to march. He then laughed as he kissed Mei 's head happily. "He's at it again." Puss thought to himself.

Narrator: And Arthur just sat there in silence and brooded.

Arthur had enough as he got up from his chair and left when the bell rang, followed by Puss, ending his time. Flynn was suprised and concerned. He was really hoping to finally make some progress with his son.

Flynn: Arthur! Wait!

As he got up, his chair nearly knocked him down. Flynn recovered and ran after Arthur and Puss. This upset the others.

Angelica (Rugrats): Hey! Why does he get more time!

Other 95 girls: No fair!


	6. Toonsville Part 3

Ch. 4: Toonsville part. 2

Narrator: There can't really be people, as small as a mite...

Well there can and there are, because Blu was right.

As it turned out, the macaw actually was right as we find ourselves in a town. The echo went through a drainpipe and went up. The pipe broke at the top as Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian's "HELLOOO" came through the pipe, though nobody was listening. Meanwhile, the people were going about their daily activities.

Narrator: That single hello, traveled all the way down

To the speck, through the clouds, 'til it found a small town.

The city of Toonsville, home of the toons

Feeling happy and safe, knowing only good news.

Unaware that their world was a speck on a clover,

Unaware that the sweet life they have may be over.

The mayor of Toonsville, a man named Flynn,

Was devoted and fair, though he couldn't help but worry.

At a house, a 24-year-old man came out of his home holding coffee in a mug as the paper landed on the ground. This man had brown hair, brown eyes, and a little bit of a beard. He wore a blue vest, a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots. His name was Flynn Rider, the mayor of Toonsville. Flynn bent down to get the paper causing his coffee to spill out of his mug. After getting up, Flynn looked at his paper while drinking his drink...Only to see that it was empty. The mayor shrugged and went back inside. In the kitchen was a woman with 70-ft. long blonde hair and green eyes and wore a lavender dress. Her name was Rapunzel, Flynn 's wife. Flynn sat down in his seat, scooting up to Rapunzel. Both were smiling at each other.

Flynn: Mornin' Rapunzel.

Narrator: The mayor and his wife, they had children to spare

Ninety-six daughters, some here and others there.

Ninety-six daughters to love, ninety-six daughters to teach

But he only had a few seconds for each.

Flynn got out a timer that measured how much time he would spend with each of his kids. The first daughter was Luna (Yugi Oh 5D), who showed her father a paper.

Luna: Look, dad! I got an "A" on my Toonstory Test!

Flynn: That's one of my girls! High-five!

The two high-fived. Luna's time was up as two girls named Blossom and Buttercup (PPG) coming with their hairbrush's while glaring at each other.

Blossom: Daddy, Buttercup's using my hairbrush!

Buttercup: Yeah right! Blossom's using my hairbrush!

Flynn: Girls, look! Your Aunt Fiona and Uncle Shrek are playing with your Uncle Donkey!

Both girls turned around long enough for Flynn to switch the hairbrushes. When Blossom and Buttercup saw that they had their real hairbrushes, they hugged thinking the whole thing was a misunderstanding.

Flynn: One big misunderstanding solved!

Flynn grinned happily as the girl's time was up. Now it was Zoey's (Tokyo Mew Mew!) turn.

Zoey: Dad, can I please get a cell phone? Everyone else in my class has one!

Flynn: Oh c'mon, Zoe. Everyone else couldn't...

He was interrupted as a frowning Zoey showed him a school photo. Flynn looks suprised to see that everyone, except Zoey, had a cell phone.

Flynn: Oh. Well, your mom and I will talk about it.

Zoey's time was up as two girls named Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) and Satsuki (My Neighbor Totoro) came up jumping rope.

Kiki and Satsuki: Dad, look, dad, look!

Flynn smiles as he jumps the rope happily and then jumps back into his seat. Next was a girl named Mei (My Neighbor Totoro).

Mei: Toof, daddy.

Flynn laughed as he picked her up.

Rapunzel: It's a T-H, Mei.

When Flynn was done with Mei, he put her back into her seat. Another chair soon appears.

Narrator: In most Toonian tradition, unlike yours or mine,

The mayor's oldest is the next in the mayoral line.

And who was the oldest, lean to stand tall?

The chair turned around to show a boy with blond hair. He wore a orange shirt, tan tights, and brown shoes. His name is Arthur Pendragon. With him was an orange tabby cat with green eyes and wearing an elaborate black hat, and black boots named Puss in Boots.

Narrator: It was Arthur, the tallest of all.

Flynn: Hey, Arthur, man, what's shaking? What's happenin'? What's the word?

Flynn and Rapunzel watched, hoping for a reaction, but Arthur just sighed while listening to him talk. Puss just looked at Flynn funny.

Narrator: Now to you or me, it's abundantly clear

That Arthur did not want his father's career

But the mayor pressed forward, completely deluded

Flynn, in hopes of getting Arthur excited about becoming mayor someday, pretended to march. He then laughed as he kissed Mei 's head happily. "He's at it again." Puss thought to himself.

Narrator: And Arthur just sat there in silence and brooded.

Arthur had enough as he got up from his chair and left when the bell rang, followed by Puss, ending his time. Flynn was suprised and concerned. He was really hoping to finally make some progress with his son.

Flynn: Arthur! Wait!

As he got up, his chair nearly knocked him down. Flynn recovered and ran after Arthur and Puss. This upset the others.

Angelica (Rugrats): Hey! Why does he get more time!

Other 95 girls: No fair!


	7. Worlds collide Part 1

Ch. 6: Worlds collide part. 1

Back in Frostbite Falls, the shaking that King Julian had made unintentionally was caused by the lemur putting the speck on the clover right on a lawn chair nearby. Garfield drank some juice happily as he looked at the speck.

Garfield: There, you should be comfy now.

Blu, however, was looking down as he sighed.

Rafael: What's the matter Blu? You just saved a speck that might have people on there.

Blu: I know. It's Jewel I'm worried about. She must think I'm a weirdo by now.

Jewel watched from a tree and was concerned that Fairy Godmother didn't believe about Blu saying that people were on the speck.

Nearby, someone was staring in concern at Blu like Jewel was. This somebody was a short orange creature with green eyes and a yellow mustache. He was the Lorax, and a good friend of Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian.

Julian: I have to say, Lorax, nothing is so wrong with this. Nothing is wrong with this. It's just you, us, and the speck hanging out with each other.

King Julian puts some juice near the speck and adjusted the straw so whoever spoke to them could get some. As Odie was playing with a Barbaloot cub named Pipsqueak with some other Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish, King Julian continued.

Julian: We're like a secret club! We can take votes on the issues. We could be a secret society that controls the balance of the world!

Nermal: I don't know about that, King Julian.

The Lorax groans as he threw an empty coconut away.

Lorax: Guys.

Julian: No one can join, unless they wear funny hats!

Nico cleared his throat, and King Julian looked at him sheepishly.

Julian: But yours isn't funny-looking at all Nico. Heh heh.

Lorax: Look, guys...

Julian: The chair recognizes brother Lorax!

Lorax: Look, I-"Brother"? Look Blu, I'm glad that you and the speck found one another and all...But you might want to keep this a secret between you and your friends.

Nermal: Why can't he talk about it?

Blu: Yeah! Why shouldn't I?

Lorax: Oh for the love of- YOU'RE TALKING TO A CLOVER!

Blu: I know this doesn't look good, but you're talking about the speck like it isn't even there. What did it ever say about you?

Lorax: Blu, it's a speck, it can think whatever it wants about me.

Julian: Oh, I get what's going on here. Don't worry.

King Julian then grabbed the entire gang into a big hug.

Julian: No matter how tight the speck and Blu get, no one could replace his best friends!

Blu: Thanks.

The Lorax got out of King Julian's grip.

Lorax: We'll see you guys later. Just try.

The Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish left as Blu kept his eye on the clover in concern.

Blu: I don't get it, guys. I heard someone scream for help, but they have not said a word.

Nermal: Maybe you imagined it?

Blu: But I could have sworn...

Familiar voice: Hey, what do you got there, Mr. Blu?

The gang jumped and yelped in alarm as Blu hid the clover.

Blu: Who said that? Uh, nothing! Oh, hi class. Nothing. We're not doing anything.

Blu yelped as he tripped and fell to the ground. Rafael helped him up as he spoke to the class.

Blu: Dum-dee-dum! Nope. We are really alone.

Carl: Who's "we"?

Blu: Oh, did I say "we"? I would never say that unless I was with someone other then my friends and not alone. Yeah.

Blu hesitated. His class looked at him, really wanting to know what's going on. Worried, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian looked around. No sign of Fairy Godmother. That was good.

Rafael: Okay, don't tell anybody and we mean anybody. If anybody finds out we told you about this, we'll be in big trouble.

Sheen: Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. Even if we do, we'll make sure they don't tell anyone.

Blu: Okay, good! Now come closer and listen up. Okay, I was swimming in the lake...

Narrator: While, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian came clean about the speck that they found,

As we return to Toonsville, Flynn was heading to Toonsville Hall to continue his work so he could give his progress report to the council, a bunch of people he hated and vice versa and with him was a large white horse with a blonde mane and tail. His name was Maximus and he was Flynn's horse. Flynn waved to someone as he went on holding his pet goldfish in a bowl in his hands.

Narrator: And how he saved it when it nearly drowned,

As Flynn and Max moved on, they noticed something about the bowl. The water was going in a slightly different direction.

Narrator: Flynn and his horse Maximus set off for their morning commute,

And noticed things weren't quite the same on their route.

The fish, Max, and Flynn went on, looking confused. Back in Frostbite Falls, Blu was explaining to his class some more about the speck.

Narrator: But please don't blame Blu and his friends, for they didn't know,

That a small bump above...

The blue macaw got on a rock as King Julian spoke.

Julian: Then he dove for it in the water like this!

King Julian pushed Blu and he landed on his stomach hitting the ground while holding the speck. In Toonsville, the impact had caused the whole city to shake making everyone feel it and freak out.

Narrator: Was a big bump below.

This made Flynn and Max even more concerned. They tried to shrug it off as they continued and passed a construction site. Flynn waved to one, a worker named Sylvester (Looney Tunes), as he went by.

Flynn: Hey, Sylvester. What's up? Try not to work too hard.

Sylvester: With these luxury condos, they don't build themselves you know.

Suddenly, another big bump shook the town causing the building stuff to turn into a condo instantly while Sylvester landed on a bench nearby.

Sylvester: Huh. I guess they do.

Flynn: That was spooky.

Unknown voice: Hey guys!

Flynn and Max turned and saw eleven figures. The first figure was a woman with long red hair in a braid with green and was wearing a green dress. She was Fiona. The second figure a man with brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a tuxedo. He was Shrek, Fiona's husband. The third figure was a donkey. His name was Donkey and he was Shrek's best friend. The fourth figure was a brown wooly mammoth with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is Manny the mammoth. The fifth figure was another wooly mammoth but this one had light brown hair and green eyes. She was Ellie the mammoth and she was Manny's mate. The sixth figure was a ground sloth that was called Sid. The seventh figure was an orange Sabertooth lion named Diego. The next two figures were two twin opossums named Crash and Eddie. The tenth figure was a young girl with blond hair. She wore a light blue dress, with a white pinafore apron on top and black shoes. She was Alice (Alice in Wonderland; Disney), Shrek and Fiona's daughter. The final figure was a dark-grey cat with blue eyes, wore a brown belt, and had no claws on her paws. She was Kitty Softpaws (Shrek franchise) and Alice's cat.

Alice: Morning Uncle Flynn.

Sid: Call me crazy, man, but did you see what I just saw?

Flynn: We know, and I wish we didn't. Things are getting pretty bizarre around here.

Diego: Don't let that stop you Flynn. It's the most important day of your career today.

Ellie: That's right Flynn. The council is waiting.

Flynn: Aww man. That stupid council. Max and I hate those guys just as much as they hate us.

Maximus: (nods head in agreement)

Fiona: Just talk to them Flynn, and don't worry. They just need your approval on the festival.

The group then came up to Toonsville Hall.

Narrator: Now the mayor knew that it was his job to convey

The unusual things that he noticed that day.

Sid: I think the clouds are rolling in.

The group looked up at the sky. Flynn looked up and got concerned.

Narrartor: But there was one problem: though his will was strong,

Once inside the office, Flynn passed by his secretary, Bessie (Back at the Barnyard).

Flynn: Hey Bessie! What's shakin'?

Bessie: You're late. What took you so long?

Flynn: Oh nothing much...Actually, there will be. I hope the council agrees with me.

He had a bad feeling he was going to regret what he would say. In the hall meeting room, people inside salute with the others. Flynn and the others did the salute as well when they came inside.

Narrator: Nothing in Toonsville had ever gone wrong.


	8. Worlds collide Part 2

Ch. 7: Worlds collide part. 2

In the meeting hall, everyone stood up to do their usual salute.

Everyone: We have all who we need, we have all that we got,

We like it in Toonsville, we like it a lot.

Flynn stood in front of the council, people sitting in tall chairs, while the others sat in chairs nearby. To the people of Toonsville, the council was in charge, while Flynn was a figurehead. The council was made up of Yosemite Sam, Hades, Ratigan, and Prince John. The head of the council was a tall thin Arabian man with a black goatee, a red/black arabian outfit with a turban and gold Arabian shoes. His name is Jafar (Aladdin).

Jafar: Now let's get this started then, we are all busy with the Toonsentenial around the corner, so let's get this meeting to order.

He bangs a gavel, which gets everyone's attention.

Jafar: Now, Mayor Flynn, I presume you got some good news for us.

Flynn: Uh...Ahem, I don't know if I would call it good or bad, Jafar. The thing is, lately, odd things have been happening around here an-

Jafar: Oh, good odd things. I like the sound of that.

Flynn: Well, that's the thing. There have been earthquakes, clouds swirling in the sky; things like that. I don't know...Maybe, to be on the safe side...We should consider...

Flynn gulped, knowing that Jafar won't like what he plans on saying next. He decided to say it quickly.

Flynn: PostponingtheToonsentenial.

Jafar: I'm sorry. Say again?

Flynn muttered his sentence again, causing Jafar to slap his forehead in annoyance and frown.

Jafar: Repeat that!

Flynn: I said "Postponing the Toonsentenial", alright?

Flynn chuckled nervously as the crowd let out an alarmed gasp. Jafar frowned and pressed a button, causing a glass dome to appear, trapping Flynn inside. Calming music played outside of the dome, causing those outside to calm down. Flynn's friends and Shrek and Fiona's daughter and cat were also outside the dome, frowning.

Donkey: Not again. Is there a reason he does this?

Donkey sighed, referring to them being the only ones to see an angry Jafar chasing Flynn, who kept dodging and escaping his grasp. Diego turned to Kitty.

Diego: The council really hates Flynn.

Diego sighed as Jafar, who finally managed to grab Flynn, began choking him.

Ellie: Poor Flynn, that's gotta hurt.

The group then saw Jafar holding up and pointing to a picture of a donkey's rear end, then pointing to Flynn. He pointed back to the picture, then back to Flynn again.

Crash: Eavesdropping devices?

Eddie: Eavesdropping devices.

Eddie pulled out a strange device from a bag and put it near the glass. He and the others began to listen in on the conversation.

Jafar: I don't believe what you are saying! We're about to celebrate 1000 years of happiness and harmony in Toonsville, and you want to postpone it?

Flynn: But what if it isn't safe?

Jafar: Nothing has ever gone wrong in Toonsville. All your reports will cause is chaos, you...you...DOPE!

Flynn: Dope?

Jafar: We should be, and will be, happy, got it? NOT DEPRESSED!

With that being said, Jafar pressed a button that caused the dome to lift up and the music to stop. Jafar smiles and clears his throat.

Jafar: The Toonsentenial will go on as planned!

This caused the crowd (With the exception of the group) to cheer in relief and applauded.

Jafar: Mayor Flynn was just being an idiot, as usual.

Jafar then pressed another button that caused robotic hands to come out and grab Flynn 's mouth, forcing him to smile, much to the mayor's embarrassment.

Jafar: It will be smiles from now on. Now go on.

A machine with a boot then came up and kicked Flynn out of the room, making almost everyone in the room burst out in a laughing fit. Even Yosemite Sam chuckled lightly at his misfortune.

Crash: It's a good thing school's out. I think Flynn 's going to need all the support he can get.

Eddie: You said it bro.

Crash and Eddie then began to pack up their device. A while later in the mayor's office, Bessie was talking on her cell phone to her friend Abby (Back at the Barnyard) while looking at a picture of herself on a website.

Bessie: Just check it out! I got 15,000 friends already!

Bessie began laughing, until she heard Abby say something over the phone.

Bessie: What do you mean that doesn't look like me? That is me...10 years ago. Ugh, I turned 21 last week, remember? Hold on, hold on. I'll call you back.

The reason she said this was because she saw Flynn, his friends, and Shrek and Fiona's daughter and cat come into the office. The secretary poured some Pepto Bismal into a cup and handed it to him, knowing the mayor would need it after today.

Flynn: Can you believe those jerks? Always treating me like I'm an idiot!

Flynn drank the Pepto Bismal and groaned.

Flynn: Do I look like an idiot to you?

Bessie: You really want me to answer that?

Flynn groaned some more as he and the others entered his inner office. Flynn sighed sadly as Donkey tried to cheer him up.

Donkey: C'mon, Flynn. It's not the end of the world.

Diego: Yeah. It's not your fault those guys hate you.

Flynn: They called me a dope of all things.

Flynn groaned as he did some paper work in disgust.

Flynn: I'd never call anybody a dope. Those guys are the real dopes!

Flynn frowned as he glared at the pictures of the council members on a wall.

Flynn: Look at you, all cool and stuff.

Flynn angrily played with a stapler, then smirked, getting an idea.

Flynn: I wonder how cool you'd look with a staple on your face!

Flynn fired a staple from the stapler at the picture trying to (excuse the pun) nail the picture of Jafar. The staple just bounced off the picture and got stuck to Flynn's forehead, making the man scream in pain. Flynn's scream was heard from his office in Toonsville, and traveled through the speck until it reached Frostbite Falls, where a confused Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian and an excited Blu heard it.

Blu: Yes! I knew it! I knew someone was down there!

Back in Toonsville, Flynn was still screaming in pain trying to get the staple out. Bessie came in and got the thing removed with the staple remover.

Flynn: Thanks, Bessie.

Bessie: No prob.

As Bessie left the office, Fiona tried to calm him down a bit while Ellie was fanning Flynn's sore head.

Fiona: It's alright, Flynn. Just relax. Calm down.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls...

Blu: Hello?

* * *

Blu's voice went right to Toonsville and to the mayor's office, causing a big noise that alarmed the group.

Shrek: What the-?

Donkey: Is anyone there?

Sid got into a pathetic mock-Kung Fu stance and looked around frantically.

Sid: Who are ya? Will deal with ya!

Flynn then grabbed the sound area of an old record player, hoping to use this as a weapon. The group followed the noises outside looking for the source of the mumbling sound was coming from. So far, no such luck.

Fiona: Where's that noise coming from?

Crash: Guys, look.

Crash and Eddie pointed to one of the broken pipes, making the others puzzled. They were even more puzzled when they heard the sound coming from the pipes. Hoping to get a response, Ellie walked up to the pipe and called into it.

Ellie: Hello?

* * *

Ellie's voice is heard by a grinning Blu and a suprised Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian.

Rafael: There actually is someone down there.

Blu: Hello.

* * *

In Toonsville, the voice of Blu mumbled a bit through the pipes. Flynn though for a moment and took the voice clearer that he took from the record player and put into the pipe. After he did that, the voice was more clear.

Blu's voice: Hello? Anybody there?

The group looked dumbstruck, wondering who the voice belonged to. Flynn decided to speak up.

Flynn: Oh yeah...right. Uh, I'm Flynn Rider, the mayor.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian looked suprised and amazed when Flynn responded. Even Jewel was amazed of what she heard as she watched from her hiding spot and smiled.

Jewel: (quietly) He was right! They are there!

Nico: The mayor?

Blu: The mayor! I knew it! I knew it! I knew there was life on this speck!

* * *

In Toonsville, the group wasn't amused.

Diego: Right. Speck?

He rolled his eyes in disbelief. Rafael's voice then spoke up.

Rafael's voice: I'm not sure how we can tell you this but, you're living on a speck.

Most of the group, minus the girl and the feline, chuckled at this.

Fiona: I hate to argue with you, mystery men of the drainpipe, but we live in Toonsville.

* * *

Back in Frostbite Falls, Garfield gave a smirk.

Garfield: Well in that case, Toonsville is a speck.

Flynn's voice: Right...

* * *

In Toonsville, the group was becoming more concerned about this.

Sid: Uh...Is this Bart Simpson and his dad?

In Frostbite Falls, Blu chuckled.

Blu: Actually, no. My name is Blu, and these are my friends Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian. We're birds, cats, a dog and a ringtail lemur.

* * *

Flynn: Right... Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian. Ake-fay ames-nay. Where are ya?

Garfield's voice: Well, where you guys are standing...I guess the sky.

The group looked up, not believing that these 'Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian' are the sky.

Crash: So...They're invisible?

Eddie: Of course they're no- Are you?

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Garfield grinned as he laid down in a chair.

Garfield: We're very big compared to you guys down there.

Blu: It's true. And your world's so small, it fits on a flower.

* * *

In Toonsville, the group looks uneasy about hearing this.

Shrek: Okay...This is pushing it too far, even for you and your son, Homer!

* * *

Back in Frostbite Falls, Pedro got up.

Pedro: Still don't believe us? Watch what happens when we put Toonsville in the dark...literally.

* * *

In Toonsville, Diego rolled his eyes.

Diego: Oh, c'mon! You think you can do that? That's imposs-

He was cut short, however, when the whole town went dark.

Sid: Manny, please tell me this is a solar eclipse!

Manny: I wish it was!

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Nico and Pedro laugh as they played with the tree a bit.

Nico: Dark...

Pedro moved the tree back, allowing light back to the town.

Pedro: Light!

Nico: Dark!

Pedro Light!

* * *

Flynn and the others looked shocked and confused as the town kept going from dark to light due to Nico and Pedro moving a leaf above the clover.

Nico and Pedro's voice: Dark, light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light, dark, light!

Blu's voice: Guys that's enough!

Eddie: Why does something tell me that this isn't a joke at all?

Julian's voice: You see? We are probably in the middle of a space-time thingy here. Two different worlds! Miraculously crossing paths.

Manny: I'm starting to think that our world is on a speck, am I right?

The others nodded slowly.

* * *

Back in Frostbite Falls, Nermal was grinning.

Nermal: Ours colossal, your's minuscule, and yet somehow...We've made contact. Pretty cool huh?

* * *

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian 's world ran through the group's heads, making them more concerned.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, the gang looked concerned that they didn't get an answer.

Blu: Uh, hello? Anyone down there? Hello?

* * *

In Toonsville, the group absorbed this all in.

Flynn: Oh man...You should tell us.

Crash: Yeah, you are the one holding the clover.

* * *

Frostbite Falls...

Blu: Yeah...We hold the speck...Wait. I'm holding the speck!

* * *

In Toonsville, the group is listening to King Julian.

Julian's voice: Not a problem! Blu and friends are on the job!

Flynn: Uh...Right. Hold on.

Flynn nervously pressed a button on the phone nearby and picked up the handle.

Flynn: Uh, hold please!

Donkey: I sure hope Dr. Honeydew, Beaker, and Merlin can help us.

Kitty: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?


	9. A world in danger part 1

Ch. 8: A world in Danger part. 1

The group went towards the elevator as they prepared to go see the only three people who could explain all this. Manny hit his head on top of the elevator, causing him to fall down.

Ellie: Careful, honey.

Ellie helped her husband up as Bessie came by and gave him an ice pack. Manny used it to clear his head, so to speak.

Narrator: What could all this mean, Flynn hadn't a clue

The group was now in the elevator as Flynn hit a button to get it to go up. They had to get to those people quickly.

Narrator: So they ran to the office of Dr. Honeydew, Beaker, and Merlin too

The three brainiest brain staff of Toonsville U.

The group now arrived at the office where Dr. Honeydew worked with his assistants.

Flynn: Hey, guys! Where are you! We need some help here!

Three figures were at a nearby table when they turned to see Flynn. The first figure was a man with a round green head and glasses. He wore a lab coat, a blue shirt, and a red tie. His name was Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. The second figure was another man with red hair, a long, skinny neck, and large eyes. He wore a white lab coat, a yellow shirt, and a green tie. He was Beaker, Honeydew's assistant/human guinea pig. The final figure was an elderly old man with a long white beard. He wore a blue gown, a long blue cap, wore spectacles and blue shoes. He was Merlin the wizard, Honeydew's other assistant. Merlin bumped into a big magnifying glass before Honeydew steadied it.

Dr. Honeydew: Be careful, Mr. Merlin.

Merlin: Sorry.

The three turned to Flynn.

Dr. Honeydew: Hello, Mayor Flynn. What can we help you with?

Fiona: I'm not really sure if you can.

Ellie: We were wondering about something...

She was a little worried about how the three would take the suggestion. Meanwhile, Sid was playing with a bottle of something.

Flynn: Uh...If our world were, say...A tiny speck floating through space...How would we know?

This question made Merlin arch an eyebrow in interest.

Merlin: What made you all wonder something like that?

Beaker: Meep Meep (Yeah, what)?

Donkey: Oh, nothing, we can't remember why.

Fiona: Uh, we do actually. Eight guys were talking to us...Not some guys in the sky, but eight guys on the ground, yeah.

Meanwhile, Sid tipped the potion too far, causing the sloth to yelp as he tried to hold it. Honeydew got out a popcorn seed, not noticing what was going on between Sid and the potion.

Dr. Honeydew: Well, there could be simple ramifications.

Eddie: Good ramifications?

Flynn: Wait, what's that?

Sid managed to put the bottle back, hoping the three wouldn't notice. Dr. Honeydew, meanwhile, put the popcorn seed into the path of a laser beam. As he turned the machine on, causing the seed to heat up, Merlin turned to the group.

Merlin: Well...A tiny speck, right?

Flynn: You got it.

The same bottle that Sid messed with began to tip and spill right onto the table, making green smoke come out. Merlin checked his books nearby and turned to the group again.

Merlin: Floating around...

Sid yelps as he grabs the nearly empty bottle and hid it, though some of the others noticed that the parts on the table were the potion had spilled began melting.

Dr. Honeydew: Well, our theory is that we will have tremors that are left unexplained.

Sid yelped as he grabbed a book in an attempt to hide the hole in the table, causing Alice and Kitty to groan in embarrassment.

Merlin: We would have major changes, bad ones, in the weather.

The book went through the hole that was made, the group yelped and backed away.

Merlin: And unless we get some stability soon...

Dr. Honeydew: Our world...Will be...Destroyed.

Beaker: Meep meep meep (DUN DUN DUN)!

At that moment, the popcorn seed overheated and popped, proving their point.

Flynn: Destroyed? Oh no, this isn't good.

As the group ran out, Dr. Honeydew frowned as he held up the potion bottle.

Dr. Honeydew: Mr. Mayor, please be careful! This can melt through anything!

Merlin: Uh, Dr. Honeydew...

The trio then saw the melting part of the table. The group returned to the office while Flynn messed with the phone and hung up. They ran out to the balcony, worried, as Ellie cried out to Blu through the pipe.

Ellie: Mr. Blu! We have to talk!

The response, however, was a voice that sounded like King Julian, but in a different voice.

Voice: Eh, sorry, doc. This is Bugs Bunny...

* * *

This was because, back in Frostbite Falls, King Julian was speaking to the group in this voice.

Julian: Blu and his friends aren't here right now. Please leave a message after the...Eh, What's up doc?

Blu: King Julian...

Julian: Hehe! Just kidding! I love jokes.

* * *

In Toonsville, Fiona slapped her forehead as the other frowned or looked worried.

Fiona: It's official...We're doomed.

Diego: Our lives are in the hands of a macaw!

Flynn: We got some bad news, Blu. As long as that speck keeps moving around on that flower of yours, our world will be destroyed.

Sid: Which is bad!

Flynn: Anyway, we're giving you all, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian, the task of finding us a safer, more stable place. And hurry!

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were scratching their heads, thinking.

Blu: Guys, you know where we could find a place like that in Frostbite Falls?

Rafael: Not really.

The gang then saw a small patch of flowers.

Pedro: That looks like a nice place.

Suddenly, a herd of African animals (Jumanji) ran over the flowers.

* * *

In Toonsville, the group was getting concerned.

Crash: Uh, hello? Is everything okay up there?

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, a plum hits Garfield, making him yelp. King Julian looked up and saw two woodpeckers named Woody and Winnie (Woody Woodpecker) pecking at some of the plums, causing the lemur to scream as the others gasped in fear. A plum could have landed on the speck and destroyed Toonsville. They yelp in concern as they see another neighbor named Max (Sam and Max) was cutting down plants with a chainsaw, and some ants were going about their jobs.

* * *

In Toonsville, the group gets more worried, having not have gotten a response from Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, or King Julian.

Eddie: Hey! What's the 911 up there guys?

* * *

King Julian screamed like crazy as they looked around the town. Everywhere they turned, there were dangers (both possible and actual) that could destroy Toonsville. He yelped as they saw ants knocking down a flower. The lemur screamed as they backed away to a small hill, while Blu was holding the clover protectively.

Julian: AHHH! FROSTBITE FALLS IS A DEATH TRAP!

Odie barked and the gang then saw something that made them grin.

Blu: Oh! There's a good spot!

The spot was miles away from Frostbite Falls, a place called Mount Coronet, where not many people visited, even after Team Galactic's rhine was put to an end. The place made them smile in realization.


	10. A world in danger part 2

Ch. 9: A world in Danger part. 2

Narrator: And it's then that Blu saw, at the top of Mount Coronet/Nool

A small cave that looked peaceful and quiet and cool

Where a sunflower grew proud and tall from the ground

There they knew that every Toon would be safe and sound

Blu: Perfect! Hey guys! We found the perfect place! Right up there...

* * *

The group, amazed that Blu had found them the right place to guarantee Toonsville's safety, listened as Blu continued.

Blu's voice: It's on the top of Mount Coronet, or Mount Nool if you like...

Familiar voice: Hey Flynn!

The group yelped as they saw Bessie coming at them.

Blu's voice: I wish you guys coul-

Manny plugged the pipe. If Bessie heard that, she'd believe something was up.

Flynn: Uh...Hey Bessie. What's up?

Bessie: Well, if you want to know, the Toonsentenial Committee wants you to look over the giant meatball for the parade. Also, you and Donkey are due at the dentist for your root canal.

Flynn: Man, not cool.

Fiona: I'm such an idiot! I almost forgot about Donkey's appointment!

Donkey gulped in fear as Bessie left the office, closing the door on her way out. Flynn groaned.

Flynn: Oh man.

Flynn sighed as he packed up a suitcase with a few of his things. Manny cleared the pipe and Flynn continued the conversation with Blu.

Flynn: Hey Blu. I hate to leave, but I gotta go. There's a problem with a giant meatball. Plus, me and Donkey, Shrek and Fiona's friend, are due at the dentist.

Fiona: We'll try to get back to you ASAP.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, King Julian smirks eagerly at the speck.

Julian: Not to worry, folks! Just take care of that meatball and I will do all the freaking out.

Nermal: Did he say 'meatball'?

Narrator: And so, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian began their long perilous track

Determined to save the small world on the speck.

The gang headed off while Jewel secretly followed them.

Narrator: He was faithful and stole worth and kind

He was a brave hero,

At least in King Julian's mind.

King Julian (with a badly done kung fu voice): Time for us to be invisible! Travel silently! Forces will come to stop us at all costs!

Garfield: He's at it again.

Odie: (groans)

Sure enough, King Julian was having one of his fantasies as Blu was dressed like a kung fu master and screamed loudly. Just then, a huge tree came out of nowhere getting the 'samuri's' attention, though he was still speaking in that bad kung fu voice.

Blu: Huh? Ah ha! Try to sneak up from behind me, eh? You evil, me good.

Blu then attacked the tree, it's branches, and it's trunk.

Blu: Ah ha! You are no match for my technique! Power to the samurai!

Blu kicked another branch, but it snapped back and hits the macaw right on the beak. This causes him to shoot out Anime style tears while he yelled.

Blu: Yaiiiiiii!

Blu looked at his beak and then to the snapping tree.

Blu: Ho ho! So you mastered the way of the snapping branch. Watch me tumble, you shall!

Blu rolled towards the tree then jumped on each branch, getting to the top. Suddenly, a lightning bolt appeared causing an imaginary Lorax, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian to appear next to him.

Unknown voices: Fighting kids, go!

Lorax (in a bad kung fu dubbed voice): You are fast, we know! But Mad Fairy Godmother has flying baddies!

Sure enough, Blu saw Mauro and his men flying at him like mad. Blu narrowed his eyes at the approaching villains.

Blu: I will make fools out of these goons! It's their destiny, I am their defeater!

Blu roared as he fired an attack that looked like a bad version of Naruto' Rasengan. Despite that, he managed to send Mauro and his goons packing!

Lorax: Waiii!

Flynn's voice (in a bad kung fu dubbed voice): It's Blu, the greatest hero ever! Yatta!

With that, the group jumped as the clover yelled.

Clover: Go, heroes, go!

The macaw fell to the ground.

Garfield (in a bad kung fu dubbed voice): Not that way!

Blu smiled sheepishly as he got up.

Blu: Right, sorry! Come, to the top of Mount Coronet!

The macaw laughed madly as he ran through grassy fields of dead gas.

Blu: I'm quick as lightning! Ha ha!

In reality, King Julian kept pretending to be fighting in his imagination while Blu and the others looked at him in confusion. He was brought back to reality hard as he tripped and fell on the ground, almost crushing Blu and the speck.

Julian: Yikes! Sorry.

Blu then started fixing the flower.

Blu: Uh...No problem, just be okay. Think happy thoughts.


	11. DO NOT make Fairy Godmother mad

Ch. 10: DO NOT make Fairy Godmother mad

As Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian headed on their way to Mount Coronet, they suddenly bump into a group of familiar faces: Their class.

Class: Hey Blu! Hey guys!

Libby: Hey, check this out guys!

Libby started laughing eagerly as she and the others were holding clovers of their own. Mort tried keeping up with his friends, but a large tree trunk was in his way. Phineas held his own clover up happily.

Phineas: Check this out! We got our own worlds of our own, see?

Just then, Mort did something that made Blu yelp in alarm: He spoke.

Mort: In my world everyone's a pony! They eat rainbows and have butterflies.

Blu: Uh...That's great Mort. Neat but freaky.

Pedro: Awkward.

Cindy: My world's called "Cindyoppolis"! Neat, huh? Everyone worships Queen Cindy and the word 'Cindy' is very popular!

Jimmy: I wish I was on that world now. I'd worship you all day!

As he said this, Jimmy winked and smiled at Cindy, who blushed a bit. Unknown to the group, Jewel was listening in as she was following them and Fairy Godmother and her niece were picking berries. Fairy Godmother then saw Isabella pick up a clover happily.

Fairy Godmother: ISABELLA!

Fairy Godmother angrily took the clover away from her niece.

Isabella: Aunt Fairy Godmother, be careful! You'll hurt all the people on that thing.

Fairy Godmother: There is nothing on that plant Isabella!

Isabella: But-

Isabella then yelped as she saw Fairy Godmother crush the clover in anger.

Fairy Godmother: No way, no how!

She then turned to Blu and glanced angrily at him.

Fairy Godmother: That Blu is a menace!

Isabella looked concerned as she saw Fairy Godmother stomp towards Blu.

Isabella: Aunt Fairy Godmother, please. Not again! Don't do this to me!

Fairy Godmother: Isabella, be quiet or I'll be forced to take drastic measures!

Isabella did what she was told while she followed her aunt.

Fairy Godmother: Blu!

The group saw Fairy Godmother coming, and man, was she furious! Cindy and Libby yelped in fear as they ran off while Fairy Godmother kicked Mort, without either noticing or caring, and knocked him over a goal-shaped tree.

Buford: It's up...

Sheen: And it's good!

Fairy Godmother: What do you think you are doing?

Baljeet: (nervously) Ha, you got some world in trouble.

The three boys ran off as Fairy Godmother arrived with her niece. She glared at Blu as she came over.

Fairy Godmother: Didn't we already talk about this? What did I tell you and those animals before?

Blu: Oh that's easy! I'm actually pretty smart and I never forget stuff. A curse really.

He chuckled a bit as he continued.

Blu: Okay, let's see...I was on my head and you said, 'humph' or something like that. I looked up and you said, "what are you doing'? I said something about people living on this speck. You pulled my wing, called King Julian a 'raccoon', and-

Fairy Godmother: Blu!

Blu: Well, you did.

Fairy Godmother: Let's end this right now. Give me the clover.

Jewel: (gasps quietly)

To her, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, King Julian, and Isabella's suprise, Blu frowned as he held onto the clover.

Blu: NO!

Jewel: (quietly) Blu…

Fairy Godmother frowned and wondered if she heard right.

Fairy Godmother: Care to repeat that?

Isabella: Hoo boy.

Blu: You heard me. I said 'No'!

Fairy Godmother: Blu, trust me, you don't want to fight me.

The blue macaw backed away when she got in his face.

Fairy Godmother: Because I can get ugly very fast and you don't want that. If you refuse me again, Blu, I'll make sure you and those friends of yours wind up asking yourselves if it's worth the trouble for a clover!

The woman backed away as Mauro and his group of thugs came out from hiding with nasty smirks on their faces. From her hiding spot, Jewel gasped. They weren't just bullies, they were also Fairy Godmother's enforcers at times.

Fairy Godmother: Trust me, you don't want to go through all of that. Hand it over, now!

She put her arm out, expecting Blu to give her the clover.

Fairy Godmother tried to grab the clover, but one of Blu's wings kept the clover and speck away from the Fairy Godmother. Blu then frowns as he turned to Fairy Godmother.

Blu: No! I'll never give it to you! Whatever you believe so or not, there are people living on this speck. They may be small, but even I know that a person's a person, no matter how small. My friends and I must help them because the longer I hold this speck, the more likely they could get hurt!

That proved to be a big mistake as Fairy Godmother got mad while she covered Isabella's ears. Nobody has ever defied the vice mayor...And got away with it.

Fairy Godmother: Okay, that's it! I gave you a chance to stop all this nonsense and to not get into anymore trouble, but you've just crossed the line! And you'll pay for it.

Rafael: Well, if Blu's crossed the line, then we have too.

Odie: (barks in agreement)

Soon, Mauro and his men approached the gang, making them nervous. They backed away before they tripped.

Pedro: Uh...See ya!

Odie: Bye-bye!

With that, the gang ran for it.

Fairy Godmother: That Blu is a menace, just like I told you. He's already got the kids using their imagination. It makes me downright sick!

While they weren't looking, Jewel flew from her hiding spot and followed Blu and his friends.

Blu and his friends kept running until they looked back and slowed down when they saw Fairy Godmother and her goons were not behind them.

Nermal: That was a close one.

Blu: Yeah. Come on, we better get this speck to the top of Mount Coronet, ASAP!

The group then reached a chasm with a bridge...A big, long bridge that could collapse at any given moment.

Nermal: Gee. It looks like a big pummel to certain death up here.

Rafael: You want us to fly you all across?

Blu: No, no, we can do it guys. We can do it.

As Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flew to the other side, Blu looks at the bridge in concern.

Garfield: When they build bridges like this, they have to take into account that animals will be crossing. We're not the first persons who had to cross this bridge, and I REALLY hope that (gulp) we won't be the last one.

Blu: Remember, as we cross, tell yourself not to look down.

The macaw and the others then took a small step though holding onto the side of the bridge.

Blu: All right, feel right, I'll just-

Blu lets go as he started to wobble a bit in alarm. The blue macaw chuckled nervously as he did his best to get across, but ended up wobbling some more as he did so slowly.


	12. Of Bridges and Dentists

Ch. 11: Of bridges and dentists

At the dentists' office, Flynn went into a dentist's room followed by Shrek, Fiona, Alice, Kitty and Donkey. Donkey had a nervous look on his face as the mayor sat down in a chair.

Kitty: Why am I here, again?

Alice: Moral support.

Donkey: I hate the dentist! Those guys are psychos!

Fiona: We'll just get this done and over with. There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, Alice, Shrek, Kitty and I will be here to keep you safe after Flynn's done.

Flynn: Done, right.

He groaned as he turned to see a poster of a pink dog that reads 'Courage'.

Flynn: Ain't that ironic?

The mayor sat back in his chair, trying to relax, until he heard a scream from another patient being 'worked on'. Flynn freaked out and tried to leave but the dentist, Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes), pushed him back to his chair. Marvin puts a dentist mask on.

Marvin: Ah, Mr. Mayor. How are we today?

Marvin then washed his hands then got a squirter that squirted water into the mouth of the patient.

Marvin: Now, say 'ahhh'.

Flynn opened his mouth to allow Marvin to squirt water into it. Donkey chuckled nervously as he tried to leave.

Donkey: Maybe I should wait outside. I mean, no need for me to watch.

Fiona: Donkey, calm down. You're next after Flynn.

Donkey: I was afraid of that.

* * *

Back at the bridge near Frostbite Falls, Blu wiggled the bridge to make sure it was steady. King Julian looks down and screams and holds onto Blu's head and was covering his eyes.

Blu: Hey! King Julian! I can't see!

* * *

King Julian's shaking while holding onto Blu's head caused a quake that shook the dentist office, making Marvin mess up and squirt water into Flynn 's eye, making him yelp in alarm.

Donkey: What was that?

Kitty: That lemur. He must have made Blu make another quake.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, King Julian cringed as he looked down while still holding onto Blu's head.

Julian: Too high, too high, too high, too high!

Nico: Are you okay guys?

Garfield: A little. Except that King Julian has looked down and is now holding onto Blu's head and he can't see since King Julian is holding on for his life.

* * *

In Toonsville, Marvin looks confused for a bit as to what had just happened, but shrugs it off as he took an empty cup.

Marvin: Rinse, please.

Flynn spat the water into his cup before Marvin scooped up a drop from his mouth. The quake made this appointment rather hard.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, King Julian yelped as he looked down from the bridge.

Julian: Looks like some of the boards need to be replaced.

Blu: Don't worry King Julian. Let me work this out here. I got it! You gotta think light!

Garfield led Blu as they wobbled a bit trying to keep hold on the railing. They had to get across the bridge before Fairy Godmother and her goons could catch up.

Julian: Now then...I'm as light as a feather. Feathers are light, that should...

However, a sea gull flew over and dropped a feather onto a piece of the bridge. King Julian yelped in alarm as he saw that said piece break off because of the feather. Odie gulped.

Nermal: Heavy feather.

* * *

Marvin got a needle out and prepared it as he walked over to Flynn.

Marvin: Now, you'll just feel a small pinch.

Flynn gulped as the martian holding the needle towards him. Donkey gulped in fear as he hid behind Shrek, hoping he wouldn't get it next.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls...

Julian: All right...I'm lighter than a feather. Hey, what's lighter then a feather?

Pedro: How about air?

Julian: That's it! Nothing's lighter than air! So, I guess...

He inhaled deeply.

Julian: The more air I have...

He inhaled again.

Julian: The lighter I'll be.

King Julian, now full of air, then started crossing the bridge while holding onto Blu's head, unaware that he broke some boards of the bridge while doing so.

* * *

In the dentist office, Flynn was frightened as Marvin got closer with the needle towards his mouth. Donkey watched in terror.

* * *

During this time, on the bridge, Blu's foot got caught on some wood, causing King Julian to spit out the air in his mouth, making the clover shake like mad. The gang was sent zooming straight back to the middle, holding onto the rope.

* * *

In Toonsville, Flynn screamed in pain. The reason wasn't that Marvin had managed to get the needle in the mayor's mouth, but because the shaking of the clover caused the martian to miss and prick Flynn 's arm with the needle. Flynn looked at his arm, now numb thanks to Marvin, in fear. He then screamed like crazy and ran out of the room, causing him to slap to patients with his numb arm on accident. Not wanting to go next, Donkey screamed and ran out of the room in fear with Shrek, Fiona, Alice and Kitty following him.

Shrek: Donkey! Get back here!

Marvin, confused about what just happened, turned to the equally puzzled patients with a sigh.

Marvin: Who's next? Anyone not freaked out, I hope.

* * *

Blu, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were holding onto the ropes of the bridge, not wanting to let go, but they had to get to the other side, get to Mount Coronet, and save Toonsville in time.

Garfield: That was freaky.

Blu then got ready to pull himself upward.

Blu: Now, I gotta pull myself up.

The lemur slipped a bit as he looked down in panic. He then closed his eyes and spoke to himself.

Julian: Don't panic, don't panic, don't...

Suddenly, breaking and falling noises were made, making the lemur scream in terror.

Julian: It's over! We're goners! Toonsville's doomed!

Blu: Uh, King Julian?

King Julian opened his eyes and looked suprised to see that they were at the other side of the bridge and holding onto two pegs the entire time. He chuckled sheepishly as Blu got up and onto the ground and he got off Blu's head.

Julian: Good thing I didn't panic.

He did a little victory dance, then crashed into Blu.

* * *

Flynn and Max felt the ground shaking like mad as they headed home.

Flynn: If that nimrod keeps that up with Blu, he'll be the death of us all.

Flynn panted a bit as they finally arrived home and closed the door. The mayor then saw that his numb arm was stuck in the door. He pulled on it like mad, until it was free, making him fall back onto the floor. Flynn then turned and yelped as he saw Arthur and Puss nearby. Arthur was holding some stuff while looking at his dad with a puzzled look.

Flynn: Oh, hey Arthur. Hey Puss. Good timing. I need your help, mind helpin' me?

Flynn was trying to keep his cool, but didn't succeed.

Flynn: Okay, I want the two of you to go to the girl's room. I need you to take down Mei's china dolls and- Puss, stop looking at my arm, okay? Then put Sally's light bulb collection away. Also, put away anything that could break and/or shatter, okay?

Arthur and Puss, however, just looked at Flynn's numb arm in confusion. Flynn groaned and held out his arm.

Flynn: Fine, take a look. There, you saw it. Happy? Thanks Arthur.

Flynn and Max then ran upstairs to Flynn and Rapunzel 's bedroom, trying to wake up Flynn's arm in the process. And by 'trying to', I mean that Flynn hit the wall in alarm. Even though it was painful, his arm was finally moving again. Arthur looked concerned as Flynn continued on.

Puss: What's going on Arthur?

Arthur shrugged. In Flynn and Rapunzel 's bedroom, the mayor took down everything that could break, shatter, or harm the couple. He had to be prepared in case King Julian ended up being careless with Blu.

Flynn: Heh. Now that's taken care of, I- Whoa!

Max: (neighs in terror)

Flynn yelped in alarm as he looks up and sees the chandelier that has a pointy end on it...Pointing over the bed itself.

Flynn: Not cool! That thing could fall and impale me and Rapunzel in our sleep!

Flynn climbed up to the chandelier, preparing to either move or remove it as Max watched. Just then, Rapunzel 's voice was heard from outside the room.

Rapunzel: Hey Flynn. You're home awfully late.

Flynn: Sorry about that. I just had...Some dental work to get done...On my arm. Yeah.

Rapunzel: Again? That's the third time this month. Geez, what's going...

Rapunzel came into the room and looked suprised as she saw her husband had lost his balance, causing him to grab the chandelier to keep himself from falling. She looked concerned as she saw her husband hanging onto the chandelier like his life depended on it (both figuratively and literally).

Rapunzel: FLYNN! What the heck are you doing?

Flynn: Uh...What makes you think that I was up to somethin'?

His plan was to convince Rapunzel nothing was wrong. Unfortunately, it was otherwise.

Rapunzel: For one thing, you're hanging from a chandelier.

Flynn: Oh, that! Well, I decided to move it to somewhere better. Somewhere where it can't fall and crush us in our sleep.

Suddenly, noises were heard which was not good for Flynn. His weight was too much for the chandelier. The line came down, causing Flynn to yelp as he fell with it. Luckily, it stopped a few inches from the ground and was nowhere near the bed. He looked around and chuckled nervously.

Rapunzel: Flynn, what's going on? Are you okay?

Flynn: Well...

He sighed sadly as he got off the chandelier. He wanted to keep his wife out of this, but he had no choice but to tell the truth. The other members of the group were watching the scene as they peeked through the door as Flynn continued.

Flynn: Hey Rapunzel...Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?

Rapunzel: Besides our friends who are listening through the door? Don't make me think I don't know. Anyway, yeah, I get that feeling.

Flynn: Besides them. Do you ever get the feeling that the other thing, or things, that are watching you is a, well is...Well, how do I put this? Like birds, cats, a dog and a ringtail lemur?

Rapunzel looked uneasily at her husband, wondering if he was under a lot of pressure or if he finally lost his mind. The mayor then continued.

Flynn: And did you ever get the feeling that your world is actually a tiny speck in reality? And that said birds, cats, dog and ringtail lemur are carrying it on a clover as of right now. Plus, you realized that if you let anyone besides you and your friends in on the whole ordeal, they'd think you've gone mad?

Rapunzel looked suprised when she heard that. As she absorbed this in, Flynn continued on.

Flynn: Yet you feel the responsibility to keep everyone you know and care about safe and sound?

Flynn then gave an uneasy, forced smile as he concluded.

Flynn: You ever get that feeling?

Outside the door, Alice was whispering to everyone in concern.

Alice: I don't think Aunt Rapunzel is buying it.

Inside the room, Rapunzel was looking at him in concern.

Rapunzel: I'm gonna have to say 'no'. Do you get those feelings?

Flynn: Oh, no. No!

Flynn quickly scoffed the 'crazy thing' off. He then yawns a bit while setting on the bed.

Flynn: Well, I gotta get some shuteye. Better head home guys. See you tomorrow.

Rapunzel: Flynn, I know you're under a lot of stress after what happened today. And I understand if you think you're seeing birds, cats, dogs, and ringtail lemurs, that's okay with me. At least don't tell anyone but us and the others outside the door about this, okay?

Rapunzel managed to get the chandelier back up to the ceiling before sitting next to Flynn and smiled at him.

Rapunzel: It's not the end of the world.

As she kissed his forehead, Diego spoke quietly to himself.

Diego: Too bad she has no idea.

Flynn chuckled sheepishly at his wife and ran out of the room with Max. Rapunzel looked at the others who shrugged and followed him out of the room.

Rapunzel: What's going on with them?

Rapunzel had no idea of the danger that was at hand now.


	13. Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz

Ch. 12: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz

While Flynn was busy with trying to avoid looking like a fool in front of Rapunzel and trying to protect his family from being crushed incase King Julian did something stupid with Blu again, the blue macaw himself was walking through the forest with his friends and holding the flower. Jewel continued following quietly.

Julian (In a Edward G. Robinson voice): Uh, lemur to mayor, lemur to mayor, come in mayor, over.

* * *

Back in Toonsville, Flynn was putting a big hearing horn on top of his house with the help of the others. They did this so that they could hear Blu without heading to the office.

Flynn: Hang on guys, we're getting bad reception over here.

Flynn adjusted the horn a bit.

* * *

King Julian, trying to help, cleared his throat and yelled.

Julian: HEY, HOW'S THIS? CAN YOU HEAR US NOW?

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, and Nermal: King Julian!

* * *

The one's on Flynn 's roof nearly fell off due to the yelling, causing the horn to almost fall. They managed to recover as they groaned and Flynn put the horn back into place.

Shrek: Yeah, we hear you. Not so loud!

Fiona: Yeah, really?

Sid: So, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian? Are we at the safe place yet?

* * *

As they walk through the forest some more, Rafael smiled a bit.

Rafael: Almost.

Pedro: This is one of your captain's speaking. Sit back, enjoy the ride, and we'll get you all to Mount Coronet in no time.

Odie: (barks in excitement)

* * *

Suddenly, Rapunzel's voice came from the house. At the moment, she was scolding one or two of her kids.

Rapunzel: No, you can't have ice cream for breakfast!

Blossom and Buttercup: Please!

* * *

The gang was a little bit confused upon hearing Rapunzel's voice.

Nico: Who's that?

* * *

Flynn: Oh, that's my wife and two of my kids.

Flynn stood and chuckles proudly as he stood on top of the roof happily.

* * *

The gang looked at the flower with happiness and amusement.

Blu: You must have a great family.

* * *

Donkey: Yeah! Flynn and Rapunzel have a family that you wouldn't believe.

Flynn chuckled as he took out a photo book and opened it.

Flynn: I got Rapunzel as my wife, 96 girls and a cool son.

* * *

Rafael: Wow. That's some family reunion!

Rafael then gave a small laugh.

* * *

Flynn: Yeah. And we all gotta share a bathroom, and you know how that is.

Flynn chuckled as the others laughed.

Familiar voice: Uh, Flynn?

The group looked at a nearby window and saw Rapunzel looking outside at them.

Rapunzel: You and your friends know you're on the roof right?

Eddie: Not really, but if you hum a few bars we'll make it up as we go along!

The group chuckled a bit nervously at this. Zoey was asking Rapunzel a question, causing the mother to turn inside for a bit.

Zoey: Mom, please?

Rapunzel: Can't talk right now Zoe. Daddy's freaking out again.

She looked out the window again and turned to the others.

Rapunzel: What are you all doing up there anyway?

Flynn: Oh, I was just putting the kids to bed and ended up on the roof somehow. Yeah.

Crash: And we came up to help.

Shrek: We better get going home. Alice and Kitty must be in bed by now.

Fiona: See you guys later.

The two then headed off home. Flynn and the others sighed before separating for the night. Later, Flynn had just finished putting his last daughter to bed before kissing her. After he did that, the mayor slid down the ladder and headed to the door, turning the light off. However, before he could leave, Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) suddenly woke up and sat up.

Lilo: Hey dad?

Flynn: Yeah?

Lilo: May I get a glass of water, please?

Flynn: Sure, no prob.

He soon ended up regretting it as the other girls were soon asking for water.

Mei: Me too!

Blossom: Me three!

Soon, all the other girls were up asking for a glass of water. Flynn sweatdropped nervously.

Flynn: Hoo boy.

It was one of those nights, especially when you're a silent boy named Arthur or a cat wearing boots named Puss in Boots. The two were about to sneak out and do what they normally did every time they did. They were about to head torward the window when Flynn and Max appeared and saw them.

Flynn: Yo, Arthur!

The boy and the cat stopped in their tracks. They turned to see Flynn and Max holding up glasses of water for the other kids.

Flynn: Arthur, you're just the boy I wanted to see.

Arthur and Puss were a bit confused by this.

Flynn: Look, I have seen that the two of us have never been seeing eye to eye lately. I guess most of it is my own fault. I realized what I'm trying to do. I've been forcing my vision of the future onto you.

Arthur looks dumbstruck, not sure what to say about this. He watched while his father continued, thinking the boy was smiling due to the reflection in the glass.

Flynn: I'll make it easy on you. You can be whatever mayor you want to be. Hands on, strong and silent, not outspoken at all. It's up to you. There? Does that feel better or what?

Flynn chuckled as he gave Arthur a glass of water. He then patted his son and Puss on the head.

Flynn: I'm expecting big things from you young man, big things! Goodnight. Good stuff, good talk.

Flynn and Max left to give the 96 glasses of water to the girls, thinking he's fixed things with his son. Arthur, however, just frowned and put his glass of water down. Opening the window, he and Puss hopped towards the tree and slides down. When they reach the bottom, they see Alice and Kitty waiting for them. The two were two of his best friends, and (even though she'll deny it) Alice had a crush on him while Kitty was Puss's girlfriend. With them were three other kids and one animal. The first kid was a boy with blonde hair with the tips of his hair dyed orange and blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm. He was Johnny Test, one of Arthur's friends. The second kid was a girl that wore square glasses with red eyes and straight red hair with a star barrette. She wore a bluish shirt with a star on a lab coat, black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. She was Susan Test, Johnny's older sister. The last kid was another girl with red curly hair with a moon barrette and teal eyes. She wore baggy blue jeans and sneakers with her trademark moon-shirt and lab coat. She was Mary Test, Johnny's other older sister. The animal was a dog with brown fur and black eyes. He was Dukey and was Johnny's dog.

Susan: About time.

Dukey: Yeah, we were starting to think you wouldn't show up.

Alice: We had to wait until my parents were asleep to continue doing this Arthur.

Johnny: Come on.

Soon, he, the others, and Arthur headed off to the direction of the abandoned observatory.

Narrator: Then, Arthur snuck out with his friends,

The boy feeling lonely and sad.

The kids and animals went into a bucket waiting for them. After getting in, Mary activated the umbrella function to get them to the other side of the canyon.

Narrator: And being misunderstood by his dad.

When they got there, Arthur and the group headed up a slope to some type of slingshot.

Dukey: Ready, aim...

Arthur sadly pulled a lever nearby.

Narrator: And where were he and his friends going at such a late hour?

The slingshot then moved back and downward, flinging the kids to the top of the stairway, heading to the observatory.

Narrator: Up to the abandoned Observatory Tower.

They reached a door that was cracked and boarded up. Arthur and the others came in through a smaller door that Johnny and Dukey made a while ago, allowing them to get in easy.

Narrator: A place where the kids felt content and free,

A place they could be what they wanted to be.

The kids did look like they were up to something as noise was heard from inside the place.

Narrator: And what was inside there, I'd say if I could,

But up above, Fairy Godmother was up to no good.

* * *

Fairy Godmother found herself in the darkest evil lair (even though it looked more like an apartment) of Frostbite Falls, even bringing her niece along. She was a little scared except for Isabella...Who was completely terrified.

Isabella: Can't we go home now, please?

Fairy Godmother: Just calm down Isabella and stay behind me.

Isabella: But...

Fairy Godmother looked around for a bit before she and Isabella slowly walked into the center of the room which was worse then the rest of the lair.

Fairy Godmother: Ahem. Heinz Doofenshmirtz I presume.

Isabella gasped as she saw a giant robot and grabbed hold of her aunt's hand. Just then, a frightening shadow appeared, scaring Fairy Godmother.

Shadow: What do you want? I'm working!

Fairy Godmother regained her bravery and cleared her throat.

Fairy Godmother: Yes, I know you're busy, but I came for your help.

Shadow: Oh really? Why?

Fairy Godmother: Because that blue macaw Blu and his friends are obsessed with a clover. They think there's people living on it!

Shadow: Really now?

The owner of the shadow then clapped, causing lights to come on. The owner of the voice was a man that had brown hair, a crooked nose and was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt under a long thin white lab coat. He was Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz: Okay. Now what's this about a clover?

Fairy Godmother: I want that clover destroyed! That macaw is ruining the kids' minds with this nonsense of people living on a speck on that thing and I want it stopped!

Doofenshmirtz: What a big deal this must be for you, huh?

Fairy Godmother: I would do it myself, but I don't like getting my hands dirty. But you can take care of that.

Doofenshmirtz: You came to the right place. However...I don't work for free! I could use a new pair of...

Doofenshmirtz then smirked evilly at Isabella who yelped and hid behind Fairy Godmother.

Doofenshmirtz: Actually, I need a new guinea pig for my new -Inator. And nothing says '-Inator' like...The color 'fuchsia-pink '!

Isabella: NO! Aunt Fairy Godmother!

Fairy Godmother frowned a bit.

Fairy Godmother: Not now, Isabella. Auntie's thinking.

Fairy Godmother paused and smirked, getting an idea.

Fairy Godmother: That sounds tempting...But I think I'll stick with Mauro and his men. They can handle this.

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you bet they-

Doofenshmirtz then realized what Fairy Godmother just said and looked shocked.

Doofenshmirtz: WHAT?

He turned to the departing group.

Doofenshmirtz: You can't go to them!

Fairy Godmother: Of course I can. After all, they're perfect for the job.

Doofenshmirtz: Come on! They're not scary! I mean, some are...BUT MOST ARE MONKEYS! That's just ridiculous!

Fairy Godmother: Maybe next time, okay?

The two of them prepare to leave. Doofenshmirtz gulped in worry. He then got in front of the Fairy Godmother.

Doofenshmirtz: Wait, wait, wait! This is what I'll do to the clover.

He laughed as he got out a stick.

Doofenshmirtz: First, I'll take the clover.

Fairy Godmother watched as he demonstrated.

Doofenshmirtz: Then I'll crush it, like this.

Doofenshmirtz then tries to bend the stick. He soon began to scream like mad because the stick was hurting his hand. Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes and aimed her wand at Doofenshmirtz many times before he got the stick out. He grabbed the stick and chuckled sheepishly to the watchers.

Doofenshmirtz: Uh...Then I'll untwist it, then crush it again...Two times crushed.

Fairy Godmother: That's nice, but I think Mauro and his group can do better. I'll go talk to them.

Doofenshmirtz: Wait, wait, come on! Here's the best part! I'll do it...For free. How you like that huh? Is it a deal?

Fairy Godmother frowned, but then gave a devilish smirk.

Fairy Godmother: Deal.

Doofenshmirtz: HA! Thank you! You'll never regret this!

Doofenshmirtz then ran off through the door and began his mission.


	14. Blu & Friends vs Doofenshmirtz part 1

Ch. 13: Blu & Friends vs Doofenshmirtz part. 1

AN: To clear up confusion, I'll let you know that Doofenshmirtz will be using a jetpack for the flying. On with the fic.

* * *

It was another morning in Toonsville, except this morning was going to be very crazy as three familiar people began knocking on the mayor's door like mad. The noise woke Flynn up as he changed from his nightclothes to his regular clothes.

Dr. Honeydew: Mr. Mayor, open up!

Beaker: Meep meep meep (Mr. Mayor)!

Merlin: Flynn, open up, quickly!

Flynn ran downstairs and opened the door. When he did, he got the shock of his life. Outside were Honeydew, Beaker, and Merlin, the latter holding a large snowball.

Merlin: You're not going to believe this Flynn, but it's snowing...In the summer!

Flynn: What? I mean...It is?

Dr. Honeydew: Dramatic change in weather, just as Mr. Merlin hypothesised! It's almost as if our world is on a speck floating through space!

Merlin: I don't know how you all knew but somehow you did.

Beaker: Meep meep meep!

Dr. Honeydew: You're right, Beaky! Toonsville is in danger!

Flynn then realized that one of their 'savior's friends must have done something to make it snow and slapped his forehead.

Flynn: King Julian.

Dr. Honeydew: What was that, Mr. Mayor?

Flynn: Oh, uh...No problem. I'm on it.

Max quickly got some skis out for Flynn as Merlin spoke to him.

Merlin: It's up to you to save Toonsville from disaster!

Once the three left, Flynn sighed as he and Max got ready to go outside. They had to get to his office and inform Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian about what was going on. The man balanced himself and managed to get through the door first...Until many of his daughters ran out, knocking him down, all excited to play in the snow.

Flynn: Okay...Ow.

Flynn got to his feet and groaned while Max watched.

Flynn: Okay, anyone else wanna play in the snow?

No response.

Flynn: Good, now-

Before he could finish, the last of Flynn's daughters ran out, knocking him over. As he looked up, he saw Shrek, and the others that knew running over to help him.

Manny: Flynn!

Sid: Wow. Where'd all this snow come from?

Diego: Gee, where could it have come from? Maybe an...IDIOT LEMUR WHO'S FRIENDS WITH A BLUE MACAW HOLDING OUR CLOVER!

Ellie: Aww, look Manny. The kids are playing in the snow.

Fiona: Wait, what? No, no!

Donkey: Not cool, no fun! It's kinda doomed!

Flynn and the others ran out in an attempt to stop the fun. They had no idea what effect the snow would have on the kids' minds. The group then saw Mei giggling while playing in the snow. Fiona gave a smile.

Fiona: Aww, that is so adorabl-

Fiona then yelped, realizing what she was saying.

Fiona: WHAT AM I SAYING?

Shrek: No, Mei, stop! That's dangerous!

Shrek lifted Mei from the snow, worried. The man yelped as Blossom and Buttercup nearly crashed into him and the others.

Crash: Stop having fun right now!

Eddie: Uncle Crash is right! This is dangerous!

Suddenly, Flynn was grabbed by his daughters and used as a sled.

Flynn: Wait, whoa!

Flynn continued screaming like mad while Max and the group followed him. The good news was they managed to make it to the hall. The bad news was that Flynn had crashed hard into the place.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were sleeping right near the clover, which had got a big frostbite from the night air. The gang was soon woken up by Manny's voice.

Manny's voice: Blu! Rafael! Nico! Pedro! Garfield! Odie! Nermal! King Julian!

Blu: Oh, we're here.

The macaw then yawned and stretched as he picked up the clover.

Blu: What's the problem?

* * *

In the mayor's office, Flynn was using a hair dryer to thaw his goldfish, which was frozen in its bowl.

Sid: We've got huge trouble down here, guys!

Donkey: It's happenin'! It's snowing in the middle of summer! The end of the world!.

* * *

Garfield: Oh, we get it mayor. I know how to fix your problem. Odie.

Odie: (Barks excited)

Odie took a deep breath and panted real hard on the clover with his breath as hard as he could.

* * *

Back in Toonsville, Flynn and the group yelped in alarm as they got ready for the worst. However nothing happened to them, but the snow. The snow was melting faster then an igloo on the sun. The snow that Zoey was sledding on disappeared, causing her to groan sadly. Mei was playing in the mud making mud angels, still laughing. Blossom and Buttercup watched their snowman melting and sighed sadly.

Garfield's voice: How about that?

Eddie: You did good, I'll give ya that.

Ellie sniffed the air, a little puzzled.

Ellie: Do I smell blueberries?

* * *

Odie chuckled sheepishly.

Garfield: Yeah, they're Odie's favorite snack. What can I say?

* * *

The group fixed themselves as Flynn tried to wake his fish up.

Flynn: Hey, c'mon, Nemo! I hope this place is worth it.

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian get ready to head off to Mount Coronet again when they heard a noise from somewhere in the bushes.

Garfield: Who's there?

Pedro: You want a fight? Get ready for a battle!

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian prepared themselves for the fight of their lives...Until a familiar group came out and ran up to them out of breath

Blu: Oh man, Lorax, don't do that.

Lorax: Blu, guys, don't-

The Lorax stopped when Pipsqueak tapped on the shoulder and he realized he was facing the wrong way. The Lorax turned around and looked at them.

Lorax: Found you. Listen, we've got big trouble. Wait, you hear that? No, okay, we're here. Anyway, listen to me. Fairy Godmother has gone nuts, big time! She's telling everybody that you should be kicked out of Frostbite Falls!

Blu: She said that? I know we're not exactly friends, but that's a bit too much.

Lorax: That's not the worst part! From what I heard, she's gone to Doofenshmirtz!

Blu and the others gasped in shock as King Julian scratched his head for a moment.

Julian: Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz. I know two Doofenshmirtz. The bad Doofenshmirtz that had childhood issues and has an enemy that's a platypus who's a secret agent, or the bunny Doofenshmirtz that makes the cookies!

Lorax: Yeah, guys, she's sending you a bunny with cookies. I THINK WE CAN SAY THAT IT'S THE BAD DOOFENSHMIRTZ!

Nico: Yeah, good call.

Lorax: So, unless you're all okay with a mad scientist blasting you all limb from limb with some kind of –Inator, I'd get rid of that speck.

Rafael: But we can't.

Blu: Yeah, we promised the Mayor of Toonsville.

Lorax: Oh, for the love of- HOW CAN YOU GUYS ACTUALLY BELIVE THERE'S LIFE ON THE SPECK!

Blu: I meant what I said and I said what I meant. And a bird is faithful 100 percent.

Lorax: Guys, look. Just once, could you guys be faithful 99 percent of the time? I never got a 99 percent on anything, I'm okay.

Garfield: He meant what he said,

Blu: And I said what I meant.

Blu then motioned for the Lorax to continue what he said. The Lorax just crossed his arms stubbornly.

Lorax: I'm not saying it. You can do that 'till time stops, and I still won't say it.

The Lorax looked the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish who were giving him the puppy dog eyes.

The Lorax then sighed and gave in.

Lorax: A bird is faithful 100 percent.

Pedro: Right, his code; his motto.

Rafael: Thanks for the warning.

Blu: We'll be almost to Mount Coronet and this will be over.

Lorax: Okay, just watch the skies.

The Lorax pointed up into the sky. He then forced Blu to look up.

Lorax: Watch the skies!

With that, the Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish left. The gang looked upward while ducking downward. They had to be prepared in case Doofenshmirtz appeared. The villain in question was watching them through a telescope. He laughed madly as he flew off with a jetpack towards the scene quietly. Nearby, Jewel was watching the group and was concerned about what was going on.

Jewel: (whispering) I don't care what happens Blu. I'll follow wherever you go.


	15. Blu & Friends vs Doofenshmirtz part 2

Ch. 14: Blu & Friends vs Doofenshmirtz part. 2

Knowing that Doofenshmirtz could pop out anywhere, Blu spoke to the clover in concern.

Blu: Hey Mayor, guys! You better get everyone underground, now.

* * *

Back in Toonsville, Flynn was helping his fish to get his breath back while Max watched.

Flynn: 2, 3, 4...

Ellie: Sorry, what did you say?

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were walking cautiously through the forest while a silent Jewel was following them.

Rafael: Well, we don't wish to cause alarm and all, but it looks like we're going to be attacked by a mad scientist named Doofenshmirtz.

Flynn, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie's voices: A WHAT?

Julian: I think there might be a chance that it may be a bunny with cookies, but I wouldn't count on it.

* * *

Back in Toonsville...

Diego: A physco with a crazy name. What else could go wrong?

Diego frowned until he saw Shrek and Fiona looking at portraits of the council.

Fiona: Those guys are so formidable.

Shrek nodded while Nemo slipped out of Flynn's wet hand and landed back into his bowl.

Diego: I just had to ask.

Blu's voice: Hey, guys? Girls? Anything else?

Donkey: We're here Blu.

Fiona: We would approve of your idea to get everyone underground. It's just...

Shrek: In order to do that, Flynn has to get the okay from the City Council.

Flynn: But those guys are nuts!

Flynn sat in his chair angrily.

Flynn: They never listen to us.

Sid: Right. The last time Flynn tried to tell Jafar and those guys the truth, they humiliated him.

Flynn: I've been called a dope and a lot of other nicknames so many times. To them, I'm a puppet on strings, not a real man of power. We can't do it!

* * *

Back in the forest, Blu continued to speak to Flynn and his friends.

Blu: Flynn, you have to talk to them. Listen...

Odie: (yelps in fear)

Garfield: YIKES! BLU, LOOK OUT!

Blu looked up and screamed as a familiar villain wearing a jetpack flew in and attacked. They quickly ran to avoid the attack from Doofenshmirtz just in time.

Julian: Bad Doofenshmirtz! Bad Doofenshmirtz! Bad Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz laughed as his enemies jumped out of the way in time.

* * *

During the madness above, Toonsville was feeling the effects as it tilted like mad. The gang at Flynn's office yelped in alarm as they tilted and tumbled during the madness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian ran off, losing Doofenshmirtz while they managed to hide behind some trees.

Julian: That's definitely not a bunny with cookies.

The gang began to breathe in and out in concern. To their relief, the villain appears to be nowhere in sight.

Nico: Phew, he's gone. I think we lost him.

Pedro: Oh yeah, we meant to lose him and we did!

Blu chuckled in amusement. However, they spoke too soon as Doofenshmirtz appeared from nowhere and tried to attack them. Luckily, they dodged in time resulting in the villain to collide with a tree nearby,

Doofenshmirtz: Okay...Where did this tree come from?

As he tried to get himself free, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were running like mad.

Blu: Hey Toonsville! Hang on, this is going to be rough!

* * *

In Toonsville, Blu's trip caused a major tilt sending Flynn into a portrait of Jafar. Most of the gang soon ended up colliding near the door with Sid ending up in the doorframe. He grabbed a hold of it to avoid falling. He dodged the items thrown at him. Too bad that Flynn ended up landing on him, with the fish bowl hitting the mayor's stomach, causing him to yelp in pain.

Manny: Great.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, the gang found themselves in a major predicament as Doofenshmirtz, finally out of the tree, flew after them.

Doofenshmirtz: You're going to get it now! Get ready for the best!

Nermal: Leave us alone!

The chase continued into the bamboo thicket. The animals ran through it with the bad guy chasing them. Doofenshmirtz continued his search for them, but he didn't look where he was going as he got hit with bamboo. Soon, he was forced to stop when some of the bamboo blocked his way. This made him extremely angry.

Doofenshmirtz: Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian!

The gang finally made it out of the thicket and landed on the ground nearby. They panted in concerned and then sighed in relief as they saw they lost Doofenshmirtz, again.

Rafael: We lost him for sure this time.

Garfield: Yeah. Heh heh. He's probably going to jump out of somewhere.

They spoke too soon once again. As they turned, they saw a familiar someone looking at them sinisterly.

Doofenshmirtz: Hello.

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian screamed as they backed away while the villain laughed. The blue macaw backed towards a tree. Blu yelped as he nearly stumbled and was about to fall. The good news was that Blu grabbed the tree with one wing, the clover with the other, and his friends with his foot.

* * *

The bad news was that what happened caused Toonsville to tilt the other way making the group and everyone yelp in alarm. At the Mayor's office, Flynn ended up falling to the balcony with a thud. Soon, a chair, a fridge, and a desk crushed him. As the mayor turned slightly, the stapler from before hit him on the forehead, putting another staple in his head making him scream in pain.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls...

Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha ha ha! Chessmate!

Doofenshmirtz dropped his jetpack as he got on the tree evilly.

Garfield: Don't you mean "Checkmate"?

Doofenshmirtz: You're in no position to correct me cat! Time for me to take the clover and,

He chuckled as he mocked the next part.

Doofenshmirtz: Crush the little people on it.

Blu smirked, noticing something about this situation.

Blu: Thanks for the ride Doofenshmirtz, but this is where we get off.

Doofenshmirtz yelped as he tried to get off, but it was too late, as Blu let go of the tree making it hit Doofenshmirtz sending him flying. What Blu noticed was that the ground was a few feet from him. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz continued flying until he crashed into a cliff hard and groaned.

Doofenshmirtz: Right on the nose.

Soon, he fell downward to the ground, crashing hard.

Julian: Another victory for Blu and gang! That was so cool what you did back there.

Blu: You mean how I defeated the bad guy?

Julian: That...And I normally come up with those kind of things until later.

As they were walking, Jewel flew above them in case Doofenshmirtz would appear again.

Jewel: I better keep an eye on them. Who knows when Doofenshmirtz will appear again and try to get the clover?


	16. Blu & Friends vs Doofenshmirtz part 3

Ch. 15: Blu & Friends vs Doofenshmirtz part. 3

The group back in Toonsville had fixed the whole office now that the madness had stopped. Fiona and Ellie wrapped Flynn in bandages at where he got injured.

Fiona: There, all better.

Ellie: You okay, Flynn?

Garfield's voice: Hello? Everyone?

The group then went over to the horn.

Flynn: Oh yeah.

* * *

As our heroes continued on, Blu looked nervous.

Blu: Are you okay down there?

* * *

Shrek: More or less.

The group looked down at the crowd that was gathering.

Diego: I'm guessing this Doofenshmirtz guy did this, am I right?

Nermal's voice: That's right.

Odie's voice: Uh-huh.

Blu's voice: Doofenshmirtz tried to kill us! But we got away. Your people are in danger Flynn!

Flynn thought about this. "I know what I gotta do. But knowing that council, they'll have a hard time believing this story." He thought to himself. Flynn then got a determined look in his eye.

Flynn: All right, I'll do it! I'll tell them!

Max: (neighing in agreement)

Donkey: Yeah! It's time to do what we should've done a long time ago.

Garfield's voice: Okay, that's good! Now hurry!

Flynn and the others headed out onto the balcony as more of the crowd gathered.

Dudley (Tuff Puppy): Mr. Mayor, something bad is going on!

Tom (Tom and Jerry): My basement is now in my attic!

Otis (Back at the Barnyard): The science museum is history!

Duke (Back at the Barnyard): And the lost and found is missing!

Merlin: You must tell us Flynn! What's going on?

During the whole thing, Arthur and Puss, wanting a clear view of Flynn, hopped from the side of a taxi.

Flynn: Everyone, I'm declaring a state of emergency!

Familiar voice: There is absolutely nothing wrong!

The group groaned at the sound of that voice. They turned and saw Jafar and the other members of the council using a cherry picker to reach Flynn and the group's level.

Jafar: Don't worry. The mayor was just being an idiot...Again.

Hades, Ratigan, Yosemite Sam, and Prince John agreed with him. They were about to ridicule him again, but Ellie stepped in.

Ellie: Wait! Flynn is right, Toonsville is in danger!

Manny: She's right!

Flynn: We need to get to the underground storage area at once! It's for your own good!

Most of the crowd was disbelieving and starting to think Flynn was either crazy or an idiot. Jafar rolled his eyes.

Jafar: Okay. I'll tell you what, we'll do this democratically. Who here wants to join festivities of the Toonsentenial to go on as planned?

Just as Jafar was hoping for, everyone in the crowd (most of them anyway) were cheering like mad, wanting the Toonsentenial to go on. Jafar then glared at Flynn and the group while a concerned Rapunzel looked from below.

Jafar: And who here is stupid enough, like the Mayor, prefers to celebrate it in an underground storage area that is dull and predictable?

Two toons, Spongebob and Patrick, yelled in glee and raised their arms up hoping to get a high five. They noticed the Toons looking at them strangely.

Patrick: It sounded pretty cool to me.

Donkey: Now wait a minute! Hold on!

Fiona: Please listen to us!

Flynn got out a pen and a beach ball to prove a point to the crowd. The mayor and the others had to prove to them that Toonsville was in danger.

Flynn: Our world could blow up like this!

He stabbed the beach ball with the pen to prove his point. However, the thing only leaked slowly. Fiona grabbed the thing and let the air out.

Fiona: Well, faster then that and it won't make that kind of noise, but you get the idea.

Unfortunately, nobody seemed to be believing this. Jafar shook his head in annoyance.

Jafar: Look, the people have spoken. You, my puppet mayor, are done. And nobody, except your friends, believes you at all.

Flynn: You're wrong there, pal! Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian believe me!

Jafar looked a bit puzzled at that.

Jafar: Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian? Who are they? I never met anyone with those names before. Are they part of your imagination, mayor?

Diego: No! They're our friends! No matter how troublemaking King Julian can be with Blu.

Flynn: People, what we are talking about is Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian! They are birds, cats, a dog and a ringtail lemur! Birds, cats, a dog and a ringtail lemur in the sky!

The crowd looked up in confusion.

Sid: Don't bother looking, they're invisible.

Fiona: And they are risking their lives for Toonsville...

Shrek: Which is on a speck on a clover...

Flynn: And is bringing it to safety!

Rapunzel groans in concern. She was afraid her husband would do this. No one said anything at first. Yosemite Sam gave an arched eyebrow. "Hmm...Even if he's doing it for attention, not even that mutt is smart enough to make up a story like that." Yosemite Sam thought to himself. Jafar then started to laugh cruelly at the idea. The town did as well. The only ones who weren't were Rapunzel, Arthur, Puss, Merlin, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Alice, Kitty, and Arthur 's other friends who were concerned for what's happening.

Diego: All right, you clowns want proof? You got it!

Flynn pointed to the horn as he spoke next.

Flynn: Their voices come from this horn!

The crowd stopped laughing and looked concerned while muttering.

Flynn: Hey, Blu! Guys!

* * *

Back in Frostbite Falls, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian listened to the clover carefully as Flynn's voice came from it.

Flynn's voice: All of Toonsville is in the Town Square right now

Diego's voice: Would ya mind telling them you're real, so they'll stop thinking Flynn's a nutcase?

Rafael: Did you hear that Blu?

Blu: Wow. Really? This is kinda...Fast on me.

He laughed nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

Blu: Wow. I'm drawing a blank here.

Familiar voice: Blu! Look out!

Blu turned around and saw Jewel flying straight towards him.

Blu: Jewel?! What are you doing here?

Jewel pushed him out of the way and caught the clover that fell out of Blu's hand.

All of a sudden, a familiar villain flew in, wearing a new jetpack, swiped Jewel and the clover.

Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha ha ha!

Jewel: Let me go!

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian: NO!

They then began chasing Doofenshmirtz.


	17. Fairy Godmother's Wrath part 1

Ch. 16: Fairy Godmother's wrath part. 1

Everyone in Toonsville waited for Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian to speak through the pipe. Flynn looked worried as the macaw hasn't even said a word. They were all unaware that the clover was snatched away from the gang.

Flynn (through his teeth): Uh, Blu? Rafael? Nico? Pedro? Garfield? Odie? Nermal? King Julian? Hello?

Ellie: We're waiting.

Flynn: Show all the people here that you guys exist and that I'm not crazy.

Unfortunately, so far neither Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, or King Julian spoke. Jafar began to laugh along with the many people who thought Flynn was crazy. The ones who didn't were Arthur, Puss, Rapunzel, Merlin, Honeydew, Beaker, Alice, Kitty, and Arthur's other friends.

Diego: What are those guys doing up there?

Fiona: Wait. If they haven't responded by now, that means that...

Shrek: The whole world was grabbed by someone!

The disbeliveers continued to laugh until they saw that something was happening in the sky. The wind was blowing hard and the clouds were darkening.

Ellie: Look at the wind!

Flynn: Ha! What do you make of this, huh, Jafar?

Max: (snorts)

The crowd looked worried, suspecting that Flynn and the others were telling the truth. Jafar, for the first time in his life, was dumbstruck.

Jafar: Well, uh...This means...

Jafar looked behind him at the other council members. Hades, Ratigan, and Prince John were just as dumbstrucked while Yosemite Sam arched an eyebrow, waiting for Jafar to continue. "Oh boy, how am I going to explain this? I refuse to admit that that fool was right and I was wrong! About this, or those Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian '!" Jafar thought to himself.

Jafar: It means...It's perfect kite flying weather! That's right, let the kite flying race begin!

Soon the worries of the doubters were gone as most of the people cheered as they got kites ready. Flynn and the group couldn't believe this! The world was in danger, and the people were flying kites!

Merlin: Somehow, I don't think this is a good time to fly kites.

* * *

In the air above, Doofenshmirtz laughs sinisterly on his jetpack as he flew off while Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian chased after him to get Jewel and the clover back.

Jewel: You're not getting away with this! They'll rescue me and you'll be sorry!

Julian: Let go of that clover and Jewel!

Nermal: King Julian! Look out for that-

King Julian, who wasn't looking where he was going, hit the side of a mountain.

Nermal: Mountain.

Doofenshmirtz: You really are a stupid lemur!

Doofenshmirtz blew a raspberry as he was flying away with Jewel and the town of Toonsville. Blu frowned angrily as he flew up the mountain very quickly with Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian close behind. The blue macaw was determined to get Jewel, the clover back and save his new friends in Toonsville. He slipped once, but kept on flying. Blu soon got to the floor area of the mountain, getting up as he, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian continued the chase of the mad scientist. The blue macaw continued his chase and found a piece of cloth that fell off of Doofenshmirtz and picked it up. Blu growled in anger, making him charge through and grabbing another piece of cloth. Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian saw Doofenshmirtz flying through the sky, causing the former to growl and charge through the snow at high speeds. Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian jumped over a chasm and landed safely in the snow, swimming through and getting out of it.

Garfield: Gah! Brain freeze!

Doofenshmirtz was at the top while his pursers charged to the floor area. Blu jumped at the villain.

Jewel: Blu!

Blu: I want Jewel and my speeeeeck! AHHH!

Doofenshmirtz: Forget it! You've lost!

Blu ended up missing him and falling through 12 feet of snow. The determined macaw charged out of it and continued the chase with Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian at his side.

* * *

The people in Toonsville continued flying their kites, unaware of the danger to come. Flynn and the others ran out of the hall and met the only people who weren't flying kites: Rapunzel, Arthur, Puss, Merlin, Honeydew, Beaker, Alice, Kitty, and Arthur's friends.

Flynn: Rapunzel, I'm sorry I let you down. But right now, what's going to happen is bigger than all of us! Get the family together and get to safety now!

Flynn and the others ran off while Rapunzel watched him leave with Arthur having a worried look on his face. Normally, Rapunzel would have a hard time believing this, but now Rapunzel realized that Toonsville was in danger!

Rapunzel: I will, I believe you!

Rapunzel's eyes became teary as she ran off to get the kids to safety.

Merlin: We've gotta get you kids to safety now!

Merlin, Honeydew, and Beaker then took Alice, Kitty, and Arthur's other friends to safety.

* * *

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian continued to chase Doofenshmirtz as they pursued him to a green area that was now covered in snow. The villain smirked evilly. Blu was heard screaming loudly as he tried to catch up to the villain, but Doofenshmirtz turned to them and grinned evilly.

Doofenshmirtz: You guys want these? Try and catch them!

With that, Doofenshmirtz dropped both Jewel and the clover much to the gang's horror. Blu tries to jump forward in hopes to catch Jewel and the clover ...but he's too late.

Blu: No, no! Jewel!

Jewel: Blu!

He, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian watch in horror as Jewel and the clover fell into a patch of clovers that look just like it.

Nico: Not good!

Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian covered their eyes, not wanting to watch this. Very soon, Jewel and the clover hit the ground hard...

* * *

In Toonsville, the celebrations were cut short as the whole town felt the crash making people scream, the buildings collide, ect.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz: HA HA HA HA! Try to find them now!

He then flew off on his jetpack. Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian look sadly down at the field below.

Nico: We've failed.

Blu: No we didn't! We got to find them!

Rafael: You're right Blu! We gotta find them!

The blue macaw sighed as the sun began to set. The next morning, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian began their search for Jewel and the clover in the field. Blu picked one up and listened carefully.

Blu: Flynn? Hello? Anybody?

He then realized that it wasn't the clover with the speck. He tossed it aside as he, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian continued the search. No one noticed that Odie was sniffing the ground and was trying to find Jewel's scent. The search went on for a while as Blu left patches of dirt where they already looked.

Narrator: By clover, by clover, by clover, he found,

That the one he sought for was just not around.

Nico: Hello? Anyone?

By now, a mountain of clovers was made nearby, none of which had the speck.

Narrator: And by noon, the poor macaw, more dead than alive,

Had picked, searched, and piled up nine-thousand and five.

Pedro: Hey. Anybody there? Oh sorry, to bother you no one.

King Julian picked another clover up sadly.

Julian: Knock knock.

When no response came, he chuckled sadly.

Julian: Well, you coulda said 'who's there' if you got any toons there on you. Get it?

When no response came, the lemur began to weep some more. A bit later, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Nermal, and King Julian continued their search, but the clover was nowhere to be found.

Narrator: All day, they looked, move on and on,

Until their hope was almost gone.

The wind began to pick up and blow away all the piles of clovers, much to Blu's shock.

Blu: No! No!

A familiar barking caught their attention and they turned around. They saw Odie heading towards them and with him was a familiar macaw.

Narrator: But wait, could this one be the one?

Was all this searching finally done?

Ah, yes, for this was the hour,

Blu had found the 3 millionth flower.

Jewel: Blu!

She flew towards Blu and crashed into him. The two of them ended up crashing into the mountain of clovers that was made by the wind and landed on the ground.

Blu: Jewel! You're all right!

Jewel: Of course. Odie found me.

Blu: I need to know something. Back there, why did you do that?

Jewel: I saw that Doofenshmirtz was about to grab you and I wanted to protect the people on the speck.

Blu: You believe that there are people on there?

Jewel: Yes. I heard them too.

Blu: Jewel. I have something I want to tell you. I have had a crush on you for a very long time and I love you.

Jewel smiled before she kissed him on the lips.

Jewel: I love you too. And here…

She holds the clover and gives it to him.

Jewel: I held onto it when we crashed on the ground.

They got back up and laughed happily.

Blu: Yes! Flynn, guys! We found you!

The two blue macaws laughed and hugged the clover in triumph. Then they got worried. No one has responded from the speck yet.

Blu: Hey, Flynn? You there? Mayor Flynn?

He sat on the ground and sadly looked at the clover.

Rafael: Oh, Flynn...

* * *

In Toonsville, the whole city was destroyed, and no one was around. It looked like Doofenshmirtz destroyed the town by dropping the speck.

* * *

Blu's voice: Guys? Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie? You there? Flynn?

Blu: Anyone? MAYOR FLYNN!

Odie hung his head and howled in despair. Nico took off his bottle cap in respect. But when all their hope is lost, something happened. A weird but familiar voice came from the speck.

Voice: Sorry, Flynn can't come to the phone right now. I'm his cousin, Finn Rider. Can I take a message after the "Hey ladies!"?

The gang then heard familiar laughing and a familiar voice talking.

Familiar voice: Boy, that joke never gets old!

Blu: Flynn! You're okay!

Blu then began laughing and began dancing with joy with Jewel.

* * *

In Toonsville, the people had survived the crash and were all alive and well. But they yelped in alarm from Blu and Jewel's dancing.

Eddie: Whoa, whoa, Blu!

Crash: Hey stop it, man! We just survived this crash!

Fiona: Please knock it off!

The ground then stopped shaking, meaning that Blu and Jewel had stopped dancing.

Blu's voice: Heh, sorry about that. Sometimes you're so happy you just gotta show it.

Flynn: Yeah, we know. Just be careful, okay?

Jewel's voice: Are you all okay?

Gordon (Catscratch): Great Gopher! There are birds, cats, a dog and a ringtail lemur named Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian! And our world is on a speck!

Blu's voice: And I want you to meet Jewel! She knows you are there.

Jewel's voice: It's an honor to finally meet you all!

Porky (Looney Tunes): Holy cow! The mayor was telling the tru- telling the tru- telling the tru- Was right all along!

Mei, Blossom, Buttercup, Lilo, and Zoey: Dad!

Flynn looked and grinned at his daughters that laughed as they hugged him, glad to know he was safe.

Flynn: Hey kids!

Alice and Kitty ran up to Shrek and Fiona and hugged them.

Shrek: Okay, we're fine, and thank goodness to you all as well.

Flynn noticed that Rapunzel was smiling at him before the mayor smiled back. Flynn then turned to the crowd and the council, the latter feeling rather foolish for what had happened.

Flynn: Ahem, people of Toonsville, my friends and I would like you all to meet our new friends, Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian! Including their friend, Jewel!

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian could hear the applause as they smiled happily.

* * *

Diego: Those guys are going to help us.

The crowd cheered some more.

Jafar: If I may. Ahem, Mr. Blu? Mrs. Jewel? Mr. Rafael? Mr. Nico? Mr. Pedro? Mr. Garfield? Mr. Odie? Mr. Nermal? Mr. King Julian? My name is Jafar, the head of council...

He was cut off as a familiar tyrant voice came through the horn.

Voice: Fool, idiot! You're finished! Fired! You understand, you dolt?

Jafar: Huh?

Just then the voice chuckled as King Julian spoke.

Julian's voice: Ha ha ha! Gotcha!

Jafar felt uneasy as he chuckled nervously.

Jafar: Right, good one. I guess I do deserve that.

Flynn motioned Rapunzel to the horn as he spoke into it.

Flynn: This is my wife, Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: I can't believe this. You exist, my husband isn't crazy! Yeah!

Rapunzel laughed making Flynn laugh nervously.

Flynn: These are some of my daughters: Mei, Zoey, Lilo, Blossom, and Buttercup.

Girls: Hi!

Flynn then held a bored Bessie to the horn before letting her go.

Flynn: This is my secretary, Bessie.

Flynn then points down below.

Flynn: This is Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistants Beaker and Merlin the wizard!

Dr. Honeydew: Oh, you saved us!

Beaker: Meep meep (Thank you)!

Merlin: Thank you, sir.

The mayor then introduced out a few more people.

Flynn: That's Homer Simpson and his son Bart. Those are the mice, Jerry and Tuffy and Tom the cat. That's Goofy who's stuck in a bathtub.

Goofy: I'm almost out, A-yuck!

Rapunzel: Flynn, I don't think they're going to remember those names.

Julian's voice: I'll try my best... Rapunzel, Mei, Zoey, Lilo, Blossom, Buttercup, Bessie, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Merlin the wizard. Homer Simpson and his son Bart. Jerry, Tuffy and Tom. And, uh, wasn't there a guy named Goofy who was stuck in a shower?

Flynn: Bathtub.

Julian's voice: Almost had it.

Manny: Even so, we're all here. Everyone.

Ellie: And we believe in you all.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls...

Pedro: Trust us, folks! This is one responsibility we won't take lightly!

Nermal: That's right!

Odie: (Barks in agreement)

Garfield: I assure you that we will make a world where every Toon is endowed with 3 unavailable rights, which we'll come up with a date later. At the end of this day, we will get this speck to Mount Coronet!

The gang continued on, thinking that the horror had finally passed.


	18. Fairy's Godmother's Wrath part 2

Ch. 17: Fairy Godmother's wrath part. 2

What the gang didn't know, however, was that a familiar big sister was watching from where she was while Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian smiled at the clover. Needless to say, she was worried.

Candace: Oh my, like, those guys are getting totally crazier. Even Jewel! I gotta warn everyone! I gotta tell Vice Mayor Fairy Godmother! She has, like, totally got to know!

Meanwhile, Fairy Godmother and her niece were standing nearby Doofenshmirtz, who was telling them his version of what happened.

Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha ha ha! Those guys have gotten what's coming to them! I chased Blu, I tormented him, and I broke him into a million pieces while the others watched. My best work.

Fairy Godmother: Never mind the details. What about the clover?

Doofenshmirtz: The clover's gone for good! Lost! They can look 'till next year and still never find it!

Fairy Godmother: Well that's one good thing that's happened today.

Just then, Candace ran up to them, looking exhausted.

Candace: I saw Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian near Mount Coronet! They're still talking to that clover and Jewel is with them!

Fairy Godmother's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed as she turned and glared at Doofenshmirtz who laughed nervously.

Fairy Godmother: I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place!

Isabella: Aunt Fairy Godmother, what are you going to do?

Fairy Godmother: Something drastic.

Fairy Godmother flew away with her niece behind her.

Doofenshmirtz: Come on, I'm your pro, right? It's mere talking to mere history. I did it for free. At least give me points for that!

Fairy Godmother and Isabella walked right through town and into town hall where Henry J. Waternoose III (Monsters Inc.) was talking to the people about the latest issue.

Waternoose: And our issue today is...

Fairy Godmother: Sorry to interrupt, but I have something to say to the people of Frostbite Falls!

Waternoose: Uh, can it wait until I finish this?

Fairy Godmother: NO, IT WILL NOT!

She then got onto the stage.

Fairy Godmother: What is happening in Frostbite Falls of A-New?

Waternoose: Is this about the speck on the flower that you said Blu, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were talking to, which you also said they think tiny people are living on it?

This caused the people to chatter up a bit.

Fairy Godmother: That's correct! Honestly, there was once a time where birds were birds, men were men, and specks were just useless specks! If you can't see it, hear it, or feel it, it doesn't exist! Our way of life is under attack and who are the ones that are responsible for it? BLU AND HIS FRIENDS!

Waternoose: Well, this town is crazy enough. We don't need anyone like that in Frostbite Falls.

He didn't really mean this, but was saying it to get on Fairy Godmother's good side. Suddenly, a familiar person landed on the stage in front of Fairy Godmother.

Lorax: Now hold it, HOLD IT! You guys gotta think about this. This is Blu and his friends we're talking about. You guys know as well as I do that Blu wouldn't hurt a fly. He means no harm to any of us. He and the others are average people, just like us!

The crowd got angry and turned against Blu more quickly. Fairy Godmother glared at him, making the Lorax laugh uneasily.

Lorax: Uh...This is awkward...And I got a dentist appointment in 15 seconds, so bye!

The Lorax, Pipsqueak, the rest of the Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish ran. Of course, they were really going to find Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian and warn them.

Fairy Godmother: We can't have people like Blu running amuck in this respectable town.

Fairy Godmother, unknowingly, grabbed Isabella and shook her.

Fairy Godmother: Are we going to let people like Blu poison the minds of our children some more?

The crowd gasped. Some of Mauro's gang members covered the ears of the younger ones.

Mr. Smee (Peter Pan): No! Not the children!

Fairy Godmother: That's right! When Blu tells our kids about any worlds beyond this one, he's going to make them end up questioning authority, which leads to defiance and anarchy!

Mauro: That blue macaw must pay for this! And his friends!

Sasha Vortex (Cindy's mom; Jimmy Neutron): It's that speck! It's the one to blame!

Judy: We've got to do something!

Mrs. Wheezer (Carl's mom; Jimmy Neutron): For the kids!

The crowd knew that Fairy Godmother was right. They had to stop this problem at its core. Fairy Godmother smirked at the newly formed mob while Blu and Jewel's students were worried for their teacher.

Fairy Godmother: Now as I was saying, are we going to let that troublemaker get away with this?

Crowd: NO!

Waternoose: Then she has spoken. Go after her now!

The crowd yelled in agreement as they left town hall to go find Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian. The gang in question, meanwhile, were almost to Mount Coronet. They would soon get to the cave and put the speck in a safe place. Blu grinned as the sun began to rise. Just then, they saw a familiar group running towards them. It was odd because the way they were running sounded loudly.

Blu: Oh hey! Lorax! I told you 100 percent, okay?

Lorax: Blu! Jewel! Guys!

Garfield: Slow down with the running. You're all sounding like an earthquake.

Lorax: It's not us!

Unfortunately, the Lorax was right as an angry mob appeared after them. The gang let out a small gasp, but King Julian didn't look worried at first.

Julian: Oh. It's just your typical angry mob. Sorry, Lorax, I thought you and the others were making all...That...Uh...

Mauro: There he is!

Wario (Mario series): Let's-a get him!

Fairy Godmother got on top of a rock to get a better view of the angry mob.

Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom): Rope him up!

Denzel Crocker (Fairly Odd Parents): Cage him up and throw him in an asylum! FAIRIES!

The gang soon found themselves surrounded by the angry mob made up of the entire town of Frostbite Falls.

Fairy Godmother: All right, stop!

The crowd stopped and kept their eyes on Blu who looked nervously at them while he held the speck on the clover.

Blu: Hey, uh, guys. Nice to see you all...At once. Nice mob. Heh heh.

Fairy Godmother: Blu, Blu, Blu. I tried to warn you but all you've done was just dug your own grave, and your friends. And Jewel, I'm very disappointed in you. Even you decided to believe them. All this craziness over a flower.

Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian: It's a speck, Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother: Whatever. Anyway, it's really silly to have you roped and locked up, and...Oh you get the idea. However, while it's logical for this angry mob to do just that, I can make it all go away.

Fairy Godmother gave a smirk. The crowd, especially Mauro and his group, looked confused. They wanted to rope and lock up Blu, but the Vice Mayor said otherwise?

Nermal: Wow! Really?

Jewel: Wait a minute. What's the catch?

Fairy Godmother: Oh, it's quite simple actually.

Fairy Godmother pointed to the speck and continued.

Fairy Godmother: All you have to do is admit to everyone that there are no people living on this speck. Admit you were all wrong, and I was right. Do this, and everything goes back to normal. However, if you defy me and refuse, well, you'll be facing a long time in Frostbite Falls' asylum, I guarantee it.

Mauro and his men brought a cage down and pushed it towards Blu, making him look worried.

Blu: So, all we have to do is say you were right?

Fairy Godmother smirked and nodded her head. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian were worried as they had a tough choice to make. Whatever they chose...Either way spelled disaster for Toonsville.


	19. The voice that saved all

Ch. 18: The voice that saved all

Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian found themselves in a major fix: should they admit they were wrong or get roped and caged by the angry mob? Whatever the choice, Toonsville would be destroyed. Blu looked at the clover and speck, to Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian, then looked seriously at everyone.

Blu: Okay, listen up! You can do whatever you want to me, rope me, cage me, whatever, as long as Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian don't face the same. But trust me when I tell you that there are people on this speck and they have a mayor who has a wife, 96 daughters, and one son named Arthur, and they all share a bathroom! Like I always say, "Even if you can't hear or see them at all, a person is a person, no matter how small."

Jewel: Blu…

A koopa named Bowser (Mario series) was about to stomp on a goomba that failed to destroy Mario but heard Blu's speech and felt sorry for the evil mushroom.

Crowd: Awwwww...

Fairy Godmother: That was...That was...That was so beautiful, Blu!

Fairy Godmother began wiping the tears from her eyes. Just then, she looked serious and narrowed her eyes.

Fairy Godmother: Too bad it didn't work! Now admit you're lying or you're going to the funny farm forever!

Blu: No!

Fairy Godmother: That's it! The female blue macaw and the other animals are smart enough to keep around, but you're finished! Rope the bird and cage him!

Mauro and his group smirked cruelly at Blu who yelped in alarm. A goon named Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist.) grabbed Jewel while some other goons grab the others.

Fairy Godmother: Burn that speck in a boiling pot of acidic oil!

Bowser shrugged as he stomped on the goomba while the mob, not wanting to get on Fairy Godmother's bad side and coming to whatever senses they had, advanced on Blu.

* * *

In Toonsville, everyone gasped in horror as they heard the commotion above.

Flynn: This isn't good! They don't believe we're here.

Donkey: Oh no!

Flynn: It isn't over yet!

Flynn then rushed to the top of the balcony and yelled out to the crowd.

Flynn: We gotta make a lot of noise, lots of it!

Marvin: But, how will we do that, Mr. Mayor?

Flynn: Repeat after me: We are here, we are here, we are here!

Male crowd members: We are here, we are here, we are here!

Female crowd members: We are here, we are here, we are here!

Diego turned to the council.

Diego: If you want to redeem yourselves, chant along!

Eddie: Everyone!

Soon everyone, including the group, began to chant "We are here, we are here, we are here!".

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, things were getting worse as Brer Fox and Brer Bear brought a boiling pot of acidic oil into the clearing and placed it down. Some oil spilled out onto a flower, destroying it instantly.

Julian: To quote for you, Blu, "Hokey Smokes!"

Fairy Godmother: Mauro, make sure not to let anyone trying to help that macaw in!

Cindy: Hey, let us through!

Fairy Godmother: Blu, I will make sure you will learn not to make up stories about people living on specks!

Blu then heard the toons yelling on the clover and held it close for everyone to hear.

Blu: Wait, listen! They're on it!

Jewel: They are on it!

Envy: Quiet you!

Kaa (The Jungle Book) leaned in closer to the clover but shrugged (the best a snake could shrug) as he couldn't hear anything. That's enough to cause the mob to advance on Blu, planning to rope and cage him.

Sam (Jimmy Neutron): Rope him!

Mr. Estevaz (Sheen's dad; Jimmy Neutron): Cage the bird!

Blu then yelped as the mob was ganging on him hard.

Blu: Flynn, it's not working. The others and I can hear you, but their ears can't! You gotta keep trying!

* * *

Sid: This is terrible! They can't hear us!

The group turned to the crowd.

Ellie: We've got to be louder, everyone!

Fiona: Every Toon has got to make noise!

Manny: Hurry and everyone, don't leave out!

Soon the people of Toonsville began to get the megaphones and noise makers and used them like mad.

Crowd: WE ARE HERE, WE ARE HERE, WE ARE HERE!

Flynn noticed his son, Arthur, looking determined as he, along with Alice, Kitty, Puss, and the others who just joined him, ran off.

Flynn: Arthur? Where are you going? We need every voice! ARTHUR!

* * *

Blu found himself trapped as Mauro and his goons were flying or running with rope, tying him down.

Blu: You got to make a lot of noise down there or you will all be destroyed, with me locked up and tortured!

* * *

Merlin: Professor, now's a good time to test this out.

Dr. Honeydew: Of course! Muppet Lab's Sound Amplifier!

The inventing trio set it up and turned it on. When they flipped the switch, a loud noise was made which knocked Beaker back. Meanwhile, Shrek and Fiona got a big drum and banged on it as hard as they could.

Narrator: The gang grabbed the tom-toms and started to smack it,

Miss Piggy (The Muppets) yelled out while more of the Toons played some instruments.

Narrator: All over Toonsville, they whooped up a racket.

Everyone kept up the noise.

Narrator: They rattled tin kettles, they beat brass pans,

On garbage pail tops, and old cranberry cans.

They blew on bazookas and blasted great toots,

On Azloopa and Oompas and flutes.

More of the people of Toonsville played as loud as they could while The Electric Mayhem (The Muppets) played as hard as they could. This went on throughout Toonsville as they made noises and chanted in hopes of the people above hearing them.

Flynn: That should work. Please tell me they can hear us now!

* * *

Blu struggled as hard as he could while keeping his hold on the clover.

Blu: Wait, can you hear that? Listen please! It's the most beautiful sound ever!

Brer Fox: I hear nothing bird boy!

The mob shouted even louder as Blu found himself being pulled towards the cage, ready for him to be locked up in and taken to the asylum. Jewel could only watch in horror as this happened.

Blu: No good! They still can't hear you! Keep trying Toonsville! And they're not taking me without a fight!

Blu pulled as hard as he could in an attempt to escape, but Mauro and his men proved to be stronger as he was pulled in.

Blu: Flynn, are you sure that everyone in Toonsville is trying?

* * *

Flynn looked around. Everyone in Toonsville was making as much noise as possible. He then realized something: Arthur, Puss, Alice, Kitty, and Arthur's friends weren't in the crowd. Flynn ran out of the place and to Rapunzel who was making noises below with the others.

Flynn: Rapunzel! Where is Arthur, Puss, Alice, Kitty, and Arthur's other friends?

Rapunzel: They're at the abandoned Observatory Tower. They go there a lot.

Flynn: Okay. Just make sure everyone's making noise, okay?

Flynn got on Max's back and ran off as Rapunzel nodded while she kept making noises herself. Max ran as fast as he could and they arrived at the observatory itself.

* * *

Blu kept on struggling before he was put in the cage itself. The door began to close, hitting him in the process.

Blu: Ouch! I've got a limit, people!

He said this as he was trying to stop the door from closing.

* * *

Flynn and Max got into the sling and pulled the lever, sending the mayor and horse screaming towards the doorway and hitting it with a thud.

* * *

With Blu caged up, Mauro's goons tried to get the clover away from him while poking him with sticks and other weapons. The door was also trying its best to close all the way.

Jewel: Stop it! Please!

Envy: Shut it!

* * *

Flynn tried to open the door to the observatory, but the thing wouldn't budge. Just then, he saw the small door opened nearby. The mayor smiled sheepishly as they used it to get in. Upon entering, Flynn and Max got a suprising sight. The whole observatory was filled with a lot of instruments and noise making toys.

Flynn: Whoa! What is this place?

Max: (nickers with amazement)

Flynn had never seen anything like this. The mayor then saw Arthur, Puss and the other kids and animals working hard on something nearby.

Flynn: Arthur?

The group of kids and animals turned and saw Flynn and Max.

Everyone (Except Flynn and Arthur): Hi, Mr. Rider/ Uncle Flynn.

Flynn: Did you build all this?

Arthur then gave a smile, his first in years, and quickly pushed a few buttons, resulting in a lot of noise to be activated instantly. As Arthur, with Puss, went through the devices, toys and such while going towards his dad, Flynn saw the devices come alive, with huge rubber band balls bouncing on the drums. Arthur and Puss bounced on a drum causing them to go up and land near Flynn right in a bucket.

Flynn: Arthur...

Max and the others quickly got into the bucket with Arthur and Puss. Flynn, without thinking, grabbed Arthur's hand. The boy then pulled on a lever that made the bucket rise up, pulling them right up to the doors of the observatory which opened up. Everyone else in Toonsville looked amazed as the noises from the observatory began to join the other noises like mad. The noises and the chattering kept going as Flynn, Max, and the kids left the observatory in a hurry to join the others. Unfortunately, it appeared that, due to the speck world's clouds, the noise wasn't able to get through.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, Blu tried to get out of the cage, but to no avail.

Blu: No!

Soon, the blue macaw found himself shoved down as the cage was finally closed all the way, locking him in. Worse yet, as the mob chattered on, Fairy Godmother came over and grabbed the clover, determined to get rid of it once and for all.

Blu: Please stop! You're making a big mistake! Stop...

Despite this, Fairy Godmother ignored Blu and held up the clover that she was going to destroy, causing the mob to cheer like mad. Jewel managed to free herself from Envy's grasp and flew to Mr. Waternoose.

Jewel: Mr. Waternoose! Please! Tell Fairy Godmother not to boil the speck!

Waternoose: I'm sorry Jewel. But we have no choice. This is for the sake of the children.

Jewel: No. (tears roll down her eyes)

Isabella: Uh, aunt Fairy Godmother? Are you sure this is...

Fairy Godmother: Quiet Isabella! This doesn't concern you, now move!

Fairy Godmother moved her niece aside and headed over to the waiting boiling pot.

* * *

In Toonsville, Flynn and the kids rode on Max as he ran to town hall as the town kept on making noises and shouting.

Flynn: Everyone, don't stop!

Max: (neighs with determination)

He, Max and the kids ran into the hall. Rapunzel smiled as she kept on making noises. The mayor returned to where some of the gang was still up on the balcony and saw everyone making noises.

Manny: Keep it up! This is going to work!

Diego: Blu, tell us! Can they hear us now?

* * *

Unfortunately, no matter how much Toonsville tried, nothing had gone through the clouds, and now, much to Blu's horror, Fairy Godmother was heading towards the pot, getting ready to drop the clover in the acidic oil.

Blu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Everyone in Toonsville gasped in fear. No one except Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian could hear them. Flynn sighed as he hugged Arthur.

Flynn: Arthur, son, I promise, no matter what happens, I could never ask for a better son.

Arthur smiled at his father but then spotted the horn that was used to project Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian's voices. Just then, he got an idea, one that could hopefully save everyone. Arthur then grabbed the horn right off and ran towards the stairs going up.

Donkey: Where's he going?

Flynn: Arthur?

Max: (neighs)

Puss: Arthur, wait up!

Flynn, Max and Puss followed Arthur, wondering what he could be doing.

Alice: I think I know what he's doing. Everybody, keep doing it!

Crash: You can do it!

Eddie: Keep going!

The people didn't hesitate to do what Flynn's friends had told them as they continued their chanting and noise making.

* * *

Up above, Fairy Godmother smirked as she was almost to the pot. The crowd cheered wildly, wanting the Vice Mayor to destroy it already.

Blu: NOOOOO!

Blu tried to reach out of the cage, but no luck. The Fairy Godmother was now towards the pot as she was about to drop the clover and the speck into the boiling acid.

* * *

Arthur kept running up the stairs with Flynn, Max and Puss following until the four of them arrived at the top of the hall.

* * *

Fairy Godmother smirked as she finally let go of the clover and watched it fall to its doom.

Blu: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!

* * *

Arthur quickly climbed the top pole that was on top of the hall. The boy took a deep breath and did something he has never done before until now. He yelled right through the horn.

Arthur: YOPPPPPPPPPPPP!

The noise came flying towards the sky and broke through the clouds above.

* * *

Then, something unexpected happened in the mountains above: Isabella quickly snatched the clover before it landed into the acidic oil, much to everyone's shock and suprise.

Isabella: Wait! Aunt Fairy Godmother, everybody, I hear it!

Soon, everyone heard the noise much to their shock and suprise.

Isabella: They are there!

This discovery was enough to shock Fairy Godmother as she heard the noises for the first time, much to Blu and Jewel's happiness.

Narrator: And with that yopp, that one small extra yopp, put it over.

Waternoose was shocked and amazed that there are people living on a speck after all.

Waternoose: Release Blu at once!

With that, the cage opened up and Blu finally got out. Jewel flew to Blu and they hugged each other.

Narrator: And all the little Toon noises burst out of the clover.

Brer Bear: Are you sure? I- I hear it too!

Fairy Godmother gulped a bit as she turned to Isabella.

Fairy Godmother: Isabella, sweetie, give Auntie the clover...Now.

Isabella: No!

Isabella frowned at her as she ran from Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother: Isabella. Get back over here. Now!

Isabella: No aunt Fairy Godmother. I've had enough of this madness you brought upon yourself. I can't deal with it anymore. I'm doing what's the right thing.

Isabella walked towards to Blu and Jewel with the clover in hand.

Fairy Godmother: Uh, if Mauro and his goons are still here, get that clover!

Mauro and his minions just frown at her and moved aside to allow Isabella to pass so that she could go to the waiting blue macaw.

Fairy Godmother: Come on, anyone! Take it from Isabella, please!

Fairy Godmother looked around and saw that everyone else, including Blu and Jewel's students, frowned at her. They almost killed an entire town thanks to her and now they, including Waternoose, didn't seem to be listening to her anymore.

Isabella: Here you go, Blu.

She smiled as she gave Blu the clover. Blu smiled at having it back.

Blu: You did it Flynn. You did it!

* * *

Once Arthur put the horn back, Flynn and the others heard what Blu just said. The mayor, Max, Arthur and Puss headed to the balcony.

Flynn: Everybody, we did it!

The crowd cheered like mad. Spongebob and Patrick shouted in glee as they rose their hands, hoping someone would high five them. Tom and Gordon rolled their eyes but high fived the two sea creatures. Flynn smiled at his son and raised the hand of the one who saved all.

Flynn: Way to go, Arthur!

Max: (neighs proudly)

The crowd started cheering, but not just for Arthur.

Duke: All right Mayor!

Arthur: You did it dad. You're one of the greats.

Flynn: We all are.

* * *

In Frostbite Falls, everyone cheered happily as Blu and Jewel held the clover proudly and looked around at everyone gathering around.

Blu: Hey, hey, calm down everyone.

Julian: Oh, hi Doofenshmirtz!

The crowd gasped in horror. They turned around and saw, not the bad Doofenshmirtz, but a small rabbit carrying a plate of cookies, making the crowd sigh in relief. He hopped up to Blu and Jewel and offered some cookies.

Blu: I probably shouldn't, but...

Blu took a cookie as he chuckled a bit. Just as he was about to eat it, he and Jewel saw a figure sitting on a rock, looking lonely, dejected, and sad. It was Fairy Godmother. Blu knew why Fairy Godmother was feeling that way. The Vice Mayor was embarrassed and ashamed that she almost destroyed a civilization just because she refused to admit they existed, that Fairy Godmother would go to extreme lengths to get rid of the speck without knowing the truth. Blu and Jewel sighed and went over to Fairy Godmother and tapped her on the shoulder.

Blu: Hey, Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother turned slightly to him and sighed.

Fairy Godmother: If you're going to say, "I told you so"...Go ahead. I deserve it.

She turned to him again and saw, to her suprise, Blu was giving her the cookie.

Fairy Godmother: Wha-? You...You mean after all I did to all of you, all I put you all through, and you have the heart to forgive me?

Jewel: We do forgive you, Fairy Godmother.

Blu: You were just doing what you thought was the right thing.

Fairy Godmother: Thank you so much. I guess I misjudged you.

Fairy Godmother smiled as she got an umbrella and used it to cover the speck to keep it safe from the sun, making Blu and Jewel smile a bit. A few feet away, Doofenshmirtz was watching the whole thing.

Doofenshmirtz: That's so touching. I almost feel like...Crying.

Back with the others, Fairy Godmother continued.

Fairy Godmother: I guess I was wrong Blu. I am deeply sorry for what I put you, Jewel, and your friends through.

Isabella: And?

Fairy Godmother: And, I also want to apologize to the people who live on this speck. It takes a fairy godmother to admit that she was wrong and a kind-hearted man, er, macaw to be humble when he's right. I hope you can forgive me.

Blu: Well, folks, I have a lot of people I'd like to thank for making this possible. Jewel, my friends, and my students who supported me. I also like to thank the good and bad people of Frostbite Falls A-New, who put me in a cage and poked me with sticks.

Denzel Crocker: That was me! FAIRIES!

Blu looked at the Lorax who was eating a cookie and Pipsqueak was on Odie's back as he continued.

Blu: Our friends, the Lorax, Barbaloots, Swomee Swans, and Humming Fish for being the only ones who stood beside us. Well, not exactly beside us, but they were with us in spirit.

Lorax: You, my friend, are a warrior poet.

Blu: And of course, Mayor Flynn and his friends...

* * *

Blu's voice: Who believed in us from the very beginning.

Flynn: Aw, Blu, ya big lug. We're gonna miss ya.

Ellie then let out a small gasp.

Ellie: I just thought, what if something like this happens again?

Puss: Mrs. Ellie...Momentai.

Julian's voice: That's right, take it easy. Hee hee. I took Cantonese at Whatsamatter U.

Arthur: Even so, what'll we do without you Blu?

* * *

Blu: Don't worry. My friends, Jewel, and I will always be around.

Blu smiled as he got an idea and started to sing.

Blu: **And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.**

* * *

In Toonsville, Flynn chuckled as he started to sing.

Flynn: **You're a candle in the window,**

Rapunzel: **On a cold, dark winter's night.**

Flynn: Nice metaphor, Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: Thank you.

* * *

The screen now splits into place as Flynn and Blu sang while acting like the split was keeping them apart.

Both: **And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.**

Blu: Hee-hee. That's a little too high for me.

Blu then started dancing as he continued to sing and Jewel joined in also.

Blu and Jewel: **Baby, I can't fight this**

(Fairy Godmother, Candace, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, and King Julian join in) **Feeling anymore!**

Mauro: **I've forgotten what I started fighting for!**

Mort began to sigh happily as he suddenly floated up into the sky like a balloon. The Lorax held the clover and started singing.

Lorax (in a Kevin Cronin singing voice): **And if I have to crawl upon the floor,**

Shrek and Fiona: **Crawl upon the floor**

Doofenshmirtz: **Come crashing through your door,**

Donkey, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Alice, and Kitty: **Come crashing through your door**

Soon all the toons, with the couples hugging each other, sang at once.

All (even Yosemite Sam): **Baby, I can't fight this Feeling anymore.**

Arthur took Alice's hand as he cleared his throat.

Arthur: **I can't fight this**

**Feeling anymore!**

Arthur sang the 'anymore' part long while Rapunzel smiled happily. Then, Arthur kissed Alice hard. The girl looked shocked at first, but then smiled dreamily as the other kids cheered and Puss hugged Kitty. Above, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, King Julian, and the people of Frostbite Falls were heading to Mount Coronet to bring the speck to safety.

Narrator: And so, all ended well for Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, King Julian, and Toons it's true, And for all in Frostbite Falls, even Fairy Godmothers, too. So let that be a lesson to one and to all; A person is a person, no matter how small.

We now pull far away from the world as we see that it is also a speck floating in space with billions of other specks. If you look closely, you can see Mort giggling happily as he passed by floating in space.

* * *

Voice Cast (Note: Due to all those extras, I'm only putting down a few of them):

Blu: Jesse Eisenberg

Jewel: Anne Hathaway

Rafael: George Lopez

Nico: Jamie Foxx

Pedro: will.

Garfield: Frank Welker

Odie: Gregg Berger

Nermal: Jason Marsden

King Julian: Sacha Baron Cohen

Flynn Rider: Zachary Levi

Shrek: Mike Myers

Fiona: Cameron Diaz

Donkey: Eddie Murphy

Manny: Ray Romano

Ellie: Queen Latifah

Diego: Denis Leary

Sid: John Leguizamo

Crash & Eddie: Seann William Scott & Josh Peck

Rapunzel: Mandy Moore

Arthur Pendragon: Robert Reitherman

Puss in Boots: Antonio Banderas

Fairy Godmother: Jennifer Saunders

Isabella: Alyson Stoner

Lorax: Danny DeVito

Mauro: Francisco Ramos

Doofenshmirtz: Dan Povenmire


End file.
